Romance at Stylin' Cute
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. L needed a haircut so Mello and Near took matters into their own hands and took a sedated L to the hair salon, Stylin' Cute. There, L wakes up to a beautiful brunette with magic fingers and it's love at first sight for him. Will L pursue Light? Will Mello and Near help? What does Matt think about all this? And how does Light feel? Eventual LxLight. Family fic. -M.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? **

**To anyone who is still keeping up with my (as in Monkey's, not Cookee's) work, I apologize. I had all of my fanfiction (and original) stories that I've ever written (including the ones I had yet to post) on a flashdrive and it broke, destroying everything I had. This was a few months ago. I figured, new year, time to start fresh, so here's a new fic I'm working on. (I would totally start this mere days before the spring 2014 semester starts omg what was I thinking.)**

**As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, you need a haircut," the tallest of the two sons spoke during breakfast. He dug a spoon into his triple chocolate ice cream sundae with chocolate sprinkles and looked pointedly at his father.<p>

"He's right," his youngest son added, taking out dry cereal pieces from his bowl and stacking them into a small house. "Your hair is always a mess but now it's gotten to the point where we see your hair instead of your eyes. It's going to impair your vision soon."

L rolled his eyes. He shook his head a bit to clear away his fringe before looking down at his giant portion of strawberry cheesecake. "You two are exaggerating. I can see just fine."

Near stopped in the middle of creating the ceiling and looked up. "You're developing a tick."

Mello laughed and continued eating. "Relax, we already made your appointment. About an hour from now."

L ate two more bites of his cake before speaking again. "I refuse to go. You cannot make me."

"Too late," Mello said, adding in some more chocolate sprinkles before taking a giant spoonful.

L's eyes, that were hard to see under the dark fringe, narrowed. "What did you do?" He glanced down at the half-eaten generous slice of cake. "The cake."

"The cake," Near agreed. "Mild sedative. Gives us just enough time to take you to the hair salon."

L had to admit, instead of being upset, he was mildly impressed. He could feel his vision blurring. "How did you put it in?"

"We baked it in," Mello replied. "We're freaking professionals. We should do this for a living!" He grinned at Near who gave a small chuckle. The blonde quickly looked over at his dad who closed his eyes and held up his head with his hand. "And by professionals, we mean pastry chefs, not killers."

"Or both," Near said jokingly, as they saw their dad's head fall into the rest of the cake with a small splat. The two preteens waited for a couple moments before Mello pulled out his cell phone and called the second number on his speed dial as Near reached over and checked L's pulse.

"Watari? Yeah, he's out cold. Let's roll!"

* * *

><p>A bubbly blonde giggled as she skipped up to a resigned brunette. "Sayu still has blackmail on you, huh?"<p>

The admittedly sexy brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought I managed to burn all her incriminating photos of me."

A smiling raven haired woman walked up to them and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder in comfort. "Light, what you consider incriminating the rest of the world considers sexy."

"Misa, Kiyomi, you guys need to stop encouraging Sayu to get me drunk."

Misa pouted. "But Light, you're an adorable drunk! I remember one time—"

Luckily for Light, the door opened and their first customer came in. Well, customers, it seemed.

A raven haired man who looked to be asleep was dragged into the hair salon, _Stylin' Cute_, by two preteens who waved to an older gentleman that walked back to his car outside.

"Hi there," the blonde boy spoke, addressing the three of them. He offered them his most disarming smile. "My dad has an appointment today, in about ten minutes?"

Misa smiled and was about to accept when Light raised a hand to stop her and stepped towards the three newcomers.

"He's sedated." Light quirked a brow. "Why is he sedated?"

Near and Mello briefly exchanged glances before looking up at the handsome brunette. "We had no choice. He refused to get a haircut otherwise."

Near stared at Light for a few moments while no one spoke. "How did you know he was sedated?"

Light returned the stare and smiled lightly. "No matter how deep their sleep is, no one would sleep through being manhandled into an establishment. They would have to be nearly or completely comatose. In this case, sedated."

Near eyed the brunette a second longer and nodded once. "Correct. My name is Near. This is my brother Mello—"

"I can introduce myself, squirt."

"—and our dad, L. Will you cut his hair?"

"Yeah, it's getting to the point where he's trying to go for a Kayako look. Help him."

"We have money."

Light looked amused. "Right. I'm sure Kiyomi or Misa—"

"No." Near cut in. "I want you to do it." He glanced at the two women around Light. "No offense."

The girls suppressed their giggles at the entertaining exchange between the two children and Light. Their interaction kind of reminded them of how Light was with Matt. They nodded at his assurance.

Kiyomi smirked at Light. "Well, Light? Are you going to cut his hair?" She and Misa enjoyed watching Light open his mouth to refuse but felt Near and Mello's stares and closed his mouth, admitting defeat this time.

"I don't even work here." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Misa playfully shoved him. "Only because you refuse to let your sex appeal be the main reason why we have customers."

Light felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "I—"

"Besides, you've got magic fingers, Light. I'm sure you can fix up, what did you say his name was? L? You can fix his hair all nicely before the sedative wears off." Kiyomi extended her arm out to point to the large black chair beside them. It was Sayu's work area but the lively brunette was out today nursing a hangover and asked, begged and pleaded with Light to cover for her despite not working at _Stylin' Cute_.

She ended up resorting to blackmailing her older brother with an incriminating picture of him back when he first hit the drinking age and got plastered, only to end up wearing nothing but a pair of the tiniest black shorts he'd ever seen by the end of the night (which he had no idea who they originally belonged to) while his drinking buddy, Matsuda, was in a pink, frilly dress. That night was mainly a blur for the both of them. Light vaguely remembers being hit on by nearly everyone at the club while Matsuda let loose on the dance floor. That was before the fifth shot of whatever concoction of spirits Matsuda kept ordering for them.

Light was told Sayu only had two hard copies of the evil picture, but she actually had three and had it scanned into her computer and emailed it to herself so she would always have it. As much as Light abhorred the thought of that picture going viral, he was more worried about Matsuda should the picture be released, so he allowed his sister to rope him into doing many things all the while cursing her camera and everything between the first shot and the last whatever amount of shots he had had that fateful night.

Light looked between the four people currently staring at him and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm going to regret this." He looked at the two preteens. "I'm not aiding in a murder, am I?"

"Nope."

Light gave up. "Alright. Let's get him on the chair in the back." He helped get L settled into a chair with a sink attached while Kiyomi put the salon cape around him and a towel under his head. Misa passed Light Sayu's spare smock and Light frowned at the hot pink swirl designs over the black background. "Really?"

Misa grinned. "It's cute. Wanna use my spare instead?"

Light glanced at the neon pink and white cacophonous design on her ruffled, light green apron. "N-no thanks." He looked over at Mello and Near who stood nearby, watching their dad with curious and relieved faces. "You can sit in the chairs over by my—Sayu's area. I'll only be a moment over here."

The boys did as they were told as Light washed L's hair. The sedated man didn't move as Light ran warm water and his fingers through the raven locks.

Light learned long ago not to question Sayu's sometimes terrifying actions, but he was genuinely curious about how these boys managed to sedate their father all for a haircut. The two boys looked to be around Matt's age and L looked to be around his own age.

Mello looked like he had an easygoing personality while Near had a more calculative disposition. The way they looked at him reminded him so much of Matt that he paused and thought of what would happen should his son meet these two one day. The chances of that happening were low, but it could prove to be an interesting sight.

As soon as Light finished washing L's hair, he and Misa helped take him to Sayu's chair while Kiyomi started setting up the salon for the incoming customers that would start to arrive soon.

Light was looking through the chaos that was Sayu's organization of her products and tools when L first started to stir.

Mello, who had pulled out an almond chocolate bar from his pocket, frowned and muttered, "That wore off fast."

Near played with a deck of cards he pulled out of his pocket and twirled a strand of hair around his index finger and thumb. "I told you your proportions were a little off," was his quiet reply. "You should have accommodated for his pace and the concentration of the strawberry milkshake."

"Bite me, rugrat." The blonde indignantly bit off a large portion of his chocolate and looked away from his brother.

Misa and Kiyomi hadn't overheard the boys talking as they were preparing their own, much neater stations while chatting about the latest celebrity gossip but Light's curiosity had been piqued at the boys' hushed conversation while he searched for scissors and a comb. As he searched, two customers came in and Misa and Kiyomi happily attended to them, one was a woman looking to dye her hair while the other was a woman looking to style her hair for a party later in the day. Light finally found what he was looking for and started to gently comb out the knots and tangles in L's hair as the sedated man at last began to wake.

Light turned L's chair so he was facing him and placed his hand under L's fringe to lift it up a bit and found himself staring into dark, wide, calculating eyes. Light gave him a lovely smile. "Good morning, L. My name is Light. Hope you're not too disoriented, the sedative has worn off and you're in my care now. I'm going to cut your hair. Would you like a trim or a whole new look?"

"Hi dad," Mello and Near piped up before returning to playing a game of poker.

L stared at the stunning Adonis in front of him before nodding once. "Very well, then. I apologize for the lack of desirable circumstances we find ourselves in. I only need a trim." He glanced over at his sons. "Mello, Near, I am impressed with how you handled the sedative. But you have much to learn in terms of acquiring more accurate results." Near gave Mello a smirk while the blonde rolled his eyes and muttered a curse word under his breath. "Also, the both of you are grounded. For a week." The boys groaned.

Light chuckled and dropped L's dark fringe, turning the chair back around so he could comb through the dark locks. "So L, why the aversion to getting a haircut?" He looked around for some clips and after opening three drawers, he found some and sectioned off L's hair.

"It is unnecessary. Every eight to ten weeks I obtain a pair of scissors and cut my hair. I was going to do it tomorrow, but these two thought it best to take matters into their own hands."

"Dad, your hair is a mess. And it's already been eleven weeks." Mello pointed out, his own long, blonde locks swishing over his shoulders as he turned to glance at them. He looked at Nears. "Yours is a mess too."

Near stared at him. "I will cut your hair to make it look like dad's hair while you sleep."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "Do it and I'll burn all your robot toys."

"Try that and I'll put laxatives in your chocolates."

"You little—"

"Boys." L interrupted. "You will cease this behavior before I extend your punishment for two weeks."

His sons stopped their arguing and opted to play a round of go fish.

Light smiled. "They're very bright, aren't they?" He started to take hold of chunks of L's hair before separating it between his fingers and cutting vertically to keep this cut just a trim.

"Too bright. They are on the path to becoming two of the world's leading minds." He paused. "Or leading criminals."

"Sounds like my son."

Mello and Near didn't hear them as the two boys got into a heated discussion (because if it were an argument then L would add to their punishment) over whether or not Mello was cheating.

Interested, L tried to look at Light through the mirror but his fringe wouldn't let him. It seems his sons were right. "Are you married?"

Light shook his head. "His mother is not in the picture."

L made a noncommittal sound. "We find ourselves in the same metaphorical boat, then." He blew a bit at his fringe and Light understood, reaching over to clip the dark locks back and out of his eyes.

Though Light was curious about this man and his sons, he decided to make small talk to pass the time as he carefully trimmed L's hair. L replied to everything without giving away too much and was very forward when asking Light some personal questions.

"Dad, you can't ask someone that," Mello scolded briefly before going back to try and beat Near at Bullshit.

L squirmed in his seat, unaccustomed to sitting normally on a chair, and looked at Light through the mirror. He almost missed the faint blush on the beautiful man's cheeks. "My apologies, Light. Although I must ask, would you still be able to work if I were to change the way I was sitting?"

Light paused with the scissors and raised a brow. "To what, exactly?"

"Dad," Near cut in before L could move, "don't make this harder than it needs to be for him. Let him do his job."

L frowned. "Mello, you are rubbing off on Near. I insist that you refrain from being a bad role model."

Mello's jaw dropped as he turned to face his father. "Hey! It is not my fault this brat is taking after me! I'm not doing anything, it's all on him!"

"No Mello, he's right. You're a terrible role model."

The blonde turned to zero in on his brother. "I will bury all of your toys."

"I will replace all the chocolate in the house with vanilla flavored candy."

"Two weeks," L interrupted. The boys stopped before groaning again and continuing their game.

Light laughed and carried on, careful of the still shifting raven haired man.

It took another ten minutes before Light finished and he put everything he used away neatly and took the salon cape off L. He smiled. "You're all done."

Grateful to be out of the restricting cape, L brought a thumb to mouth and looked at his reflection. He looked almost as he always liked to look, with his fringe just out of his eyes and his hair at a manageable length, just a little shorter than he was used to.

Light looked a little worried. "Well?"

"Finally! He looks human!" Mello said with a grin as he and Near put their cards away and walked closer to L.

Near nodded. "We made the right choice bringing him here."

Light locked gazes with L through the mirror. L nodded as well. "I like it. Thank you Light." He stepped out of that uncomfortable position on the chair and stretched a bit. "Are you aware you have magic fingers?"

Misa, who was the closest of the two women, nearly cackled. "Told ya!"

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm only here covering for my hungover sister."

L tilted his head to the side a bit. "So if this isn't your job, what is?"

"I'm actually—" a loud ringing noise interrupted him and he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Excuse me. Hi Matt, what's going on? … Ok, do you need a ride? … Alright. Matt, I expect you to be on your best behavior, I mean it this time."

As Light walked around the salon, Misa, who was waiting with her customer for the dye to hold, directed L and his sons to the counter so they could pay for the haircut. L let himself be guided reluctantly as he watched Light. Mello elbowed him, telling him he was being creepy again. Near paid the bubbly blonde since his dad was off admiring parts of Light's body that the young albino would rather not think about and he pulled on his father's sleeve to get him to snap out of it. It didn't work so Mello stepped on his foot and luckily for L, he was actually wearing shoes this time.

"I hope you guys come back soon," Misa gave them a cheerful smile while Kiyomi looked over and waved at them.

Light ended the call with his son and looked over at the family of three. He smiled. "Thank you for coming, hope you guys have a wonderful day."

Misa discreetly passed Near a business card who took it and whispered, "is he single?" She nodded. "Seeing anyone?" She shook her head. "Very well, I'll call in advance so you can convince him to show up."

Mello laughed, not having heard his brother or the bubbly blonde. "I know _someone's_ day was made," he muttered as he cast a side glance at his dad.

L didn't hear him and didn't remove his eyes from the brunette. "Thank you again for the haircut, Light. I hope the next time I come here I see you again."

Light looked sheepish. "Well, maybe if you have extremely good luck you'll catch me on a day when my sister is blackmailing me."

"Oh I'm sure that'll happen sooner than you think," Kiyomi spoke with an innocent tone. Light opened his mouth to defend himself, then closed it when he admitted that she was probably right.

The kids steered L to the door. "Goodbye."

The two hairstylists plus Light waved. "Bye."

Once the family of three walked into the parking lot towards the car the elderly man was sleeping in, Light walked over to Kiyomi with Misa after checking on Misa's customer.

"I know those looks," Light said, giving the girls a pointed look. "Don't try anything."

Misa pouted. "But Light—"

Kiyomi stepped in front of Misa to stop her. "Oh alright, we won't try anything." She gave him her most disarming smile and he looked a little dubious but finally shrugged and walked back over to Sayu's station with the resolution to organize his sister's workspace. He completely missed the hushed conversation Kiyomi and Misa had after Misa threw Kiyomi and incredulous look.

Kiyomi expertly continued working on her customer's hair. "Relax, we're not going to _try_ anything, we're gonna let things work out on their own."

Misa raised a brow in question.

"And give things a little push, of course."

Misa did her best to control her squealing but couldn't help bouncing a bit as she walked back to her customer whose dye was ready to be washed out now.

Neither girl had missed the looks L constantly threw at Light nor did they miss the way the kids were alright with it and maybe even a little willing to help out. Not to mention, the curious looks Light was giving the family.

Now all they needed to do was to have L come back and have Sayu bring Light in.

Seemed simple enough.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: <strong>**Honestly I haven't read a DN fic in years, so if this seems horribly clichéd and has already been done in ten different ways, then here's the eleventh way. Also, I didn't bother going over this to fix any grammar mistakes and all that, so please ignore them, I'll fix them later. **

**Thank you for reading. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkey: Sorry it's been a while. I already had this chapter ready about three days ago, but I wanted to include like, mini chapters so I could focus more on the families separately but I really wanted to put this chapter up so I'll just have to think of something else to do. Lol.**

**Also, the stuff about _The Canterbury Tales_ in here, it's just a small bit from a discussion a classmate of mine and I had during class last week while we were translating a passage from Middle English to modern English. I just like including bits of my lessons/experiences with works of literature into my fics as often as I can before it's ridiculous lol. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

><p>It was becoming a bit of a habit, now. Light, with or without Sayu's blackmail, kept coming to Stylin' Cute at least once a week with Matt in tow.<p>

The two arrived to the hair salon and walked in, Light making his way to his sister's station while Matt instinctively went to one of the chairs in the back left specifically for him to work on his homework while his father either worked or socialized.

"Light," Kiyomi greeted as she worked on cutting a blonde man's hair. "It's good to see you today. How's Matt?"

Light flashed her a kind smile. "He's doing well, although he is busy with some homework."

Misa came bouncing from the back of the salon where the mini break room was and skidded to a halt in front of Light, nearly colliding with him. "Light! Guess what?"

Caramel eyes blinked. "What?"

The hyper blonde grinned and pointed to the door as soon as the bell went off, signaling someone's arrival.

Light turned around and before even saying anything, bit back a laugh because really, what were the chances?

L, Near and Mello walked in, a considerable difference from the first time those three stepped into this salon. L's gaze immediately went to Light whose attention was taken up by the two kids in front of him.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Light asked curiously as the two boys walked up to him, trying to elbow each other out of the other's way so Light would only pay attention to one of them.

Near was sporting a bright pink streak in his hair in a significant chunk of his hair while Mello had a large clump of dried blue bubblegum.

"It's all his fault!" the boys yelled simultaneously, pointing at each other with a glare.

"You shut up you gremlin! You put gum in my hair!" Mello exclaimed, attempting to launch himself to the smaller boy had it not been for L taking hold of the back of Mello's shirt and holding him back.

"You thought it would be funny to put pink hair dye in my _white_ hair, I merely returned the favor!" Light hadn't seen Near much, but he guessed that kind of reaction wasn't a very common one, coming from him. The smallest boy tried taking a step towards his older brother but Light put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Light bit his lip. "I'm sure that both things can be fixed by Misa."

The boys paused in their glaring before turning to look at the brunette. "We want you to do it."

Light glanced at L and opened his mouth to reply before a voice cut him off.

"Dad, do you think you could help me here?"

The three newcomers froze as a young redhead who looked to be between Mello and Near's age stepped up to the stunning brunette and held up a thick Norton anthology.

Light turned to face his son. "Of course, Matt. What's going on?"

"I'm just having a bit of trouble translating this bit here," Matt began, oblivious to the attention of the three people as he pointed to a certain chunk of the text. "Chaucer is talking about a Monk, but the way he writes him, I'm a little confused."

Light nodded. "I remember the Monk." He pointed to the first lines in that part of _The Canterbury Tales_. "Remember, this was written during the time of the bubonic plague."

Matt nodded. "Wiped out about a third of the European population and allowed for the people that lived to have more mobility when it came to the social hierarchy."

"Right. And what was one superstition that people had back then, when it came to asking why did that plague nearly annihilate them?"

Matt thought for a bit. "The church."

Light reached out and ruffled Matt's hair. "Yes. Chaucer wrote the Monk, along with the rest of the people of religion, as his reaction to the corrupted church."

"So the part of the Monk being a hunter?"

"Hypocrisy at its best," L cut in before Light could reply.

Caramel eyes turned to look at him before looking back at his son. "Exactly."

Matt nodded a couple times, eyes scanning over the page. "Ok, thank you." He looked up at the raven haired man with the two children. "And thank you too, mister."

"My pleasure."

"Matt, this is L and his kids, Mello and Near," Light introduced. Matt noticed the two boys around his age for the first time and hid behind his dad, a little shy. He brought the book up to nearly cover his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he spoke timidly, contrary to how he had sounded previously with his father.

"Likewise," L replied.

Mello and Near turned to look at their dad and each raised a brow. "Hello," they replied as well to show that they did have some manners. They noticed their synchronicity and went back to glaring at each other for the damage in their hair.

Light watched his son walk back to the chair by the mini break room then faced the family of three. Misa and Kiyomi were unintentionally forgotten during this scene as Kiyomi finished up with her customer, the girls smiling to each other over the interaction between the boys.

"Thanks, L."

The raven-haired man nodded. "Your son is reading _The Canterbury Tales_?" He received a nod and a smile from Light. "He looks about Mello's age, what grade is he in?"

"Third. He asked his teacher if he could read the book she was reading for some of her online classes. She thought he was joking and said that if he managed to translate the first three hundred and eighty lines into more modern English, she would let him have a free pass regarding tests for the rest of the year."

L was impressed. "He is doing well so far."

"He started this morning during class and plans to finish by tonight." Light was never one to brag about anything, but everyone could tell how proud he was of his son.

L was very impressed. If anything, Matt was on par or even exceeded the place where his own sons stood in the literary studies.

Kiyomi rang up the customer she was with and Misa joined her in walking to the boys, gently guiding them to their chairs as Light and L shared their small conversation.

"Have you thought about letting Matt skip a few grades?" L asked as he noticed his children were now in the hands of who he assumed were Light's closest friends while he and Light walked to the break room to be with Matt who was marking up the anthology and translating onto a notebook.

"I've asked him and he wants to finish elementary school with his class before possibly jumping once he gets into middle school or high school. Ultimately, I've left the choice up to him." The brunette sat down in the chair next to his son while L perched in that idiosyncratic way of sitting on the last chair next to Light. The brunette found it intriguing but didn't say anything on the matter, something L appreciated.

"Ironically, my sons have chosen the same route." He looked back at the boys who sat with almost permanent pouts on their faces as they realized that Light would not attend to them today because his attention was taken up by his own son. L noticed that Matt, besides the red hair, looked very much like Light. He watched the redhead scribble a bit in the margins of the book before getting some kind of breakthrough and jotting something down on the piece of paper.

"He's well-behaved," L commented. Matt was too focused on his work to pay either of them any attention.

"Thank you," Light replied with a smile. He cast a glance over to Mello and Near who were being taken care of by the girls.

"He would be a good influence on my sons."

Light chuckled. "Your sons are also well-behaved."

"No. They just act that way in front of you. They are two little terrors," L deadpanned in such a way that Light took it as him joking and merely laughed.

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Matt yawned and looked over at Light. "Dad, do you have any snacks?"

The brunette pulled out his cell phone since he lacked a watch and checked the time. "I don't, but we should get going soon, Sayu's break is about to be over and I don't want her knowing I was here." He pocketed his phone and waited for Matt to gather his things into his Super Mario backpack.

L stood up with Light and the three of them walked back through the salon, L stopping by his sons.

Light took hold of Matt's backpack, preventing him from walking out the door without saying goodbye. He walked to the two boys in the chairs, guiding his son towards them as well. "It was nice seeing you guys again, but you shouldn't go around trying to mess up each other's hair," he lifted a hand to stop them from yelling out that it was the other's fault, "it doesn't matter whose fault it is, it isn't nice. And you worry your father."

"Not so much worry as I am tired given that this is unfortunately normal behavior between the two," L replied with a look at his sons. Misa and Kiyomi giggled as they continued trying to salvage the boys' hair. The boys gave L their best innocent look but knew they would get grounded again.

"Regardless, you shouldn't keep doing this otherwise you'll literally be in here every week." Light finished with a small shake of his head.

The family of three didn't see that as a bad thing.

"Well, I really have to get going now lest my sister ambush me here." Light gave everyone a grin and gently motioned for Matt to speak.

The shy redhead looked up at L. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. L." He turned to look at L's sons. "It was nice meeting you guys too." He felt his face turn red and attempted to hide behind Light. Kiyomi and Misa couldn't help the coo that escaped them. They really loved how adorable Matt was.

L nodded at him. "I am sure you will complete the translation of _The Canterbury Tales_ by tonight, your teacher would do well not to underestimate your intelligence." What bit of Matt's face he could see turned a little more red and Light hugged his son close with a smile.

Near and Mello stared at their dad through the mirrors in front of them. L gave them a pointed look.

"It was nice to meet you too," they chorused, a little thrown by today's events. This was not how they planned this visit to Stylin' Cute to go, at all.

Now they had another factor to account for when trying to think of how they could set

Light and L up together: Light's son, Matt.

Light said goodbye to his friends and he practically rushed out the door with the redhead

because he really didn't want to meet up with his sister, Sayu, also a factor currently unaccounted for.

Kiyomi and Misa finished up about ten minutes later minutes later and while Mello's hair was a little shorter and part of Near's hair had to be bleached to match his natural hair once more, they were otherwise back to normal. L paid for their hair treatments and the three left after saying their goodbyes to the girls.

About five minutes after they left, Sayu came strolling in, tossing her purse onto her work station and hoping nothing broke.

"Man, you guys wouldn't believe the traffic I faced trying to get back here." Sayu said as she dug through her purse to find her phone. She heard her coworkers and closest friends giggling and she glanced up from her phone. "What's up? What did I miss?"

Misa and Kiyomi shared a glance and then outright laughed. Sayu frowned.

"Guys, what'd I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: So Sayu is still kept out of the loop (unintentional on my part, but I guess it works?) and I know it may seem a bit far-fetched to have a third grader reading and understanding something in Middle English but I just wanted to put a little something in there and I will only make the kids' genius come out during school-related or mafia-related (lol) things.<strong>

**Also no, I didn't check this before uploading so please excuse any mistakes I will fix them later n.n;**

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed but the next one will take things a little more slowly. Also, accidentally kinda broke the fourth wall during a scene here and was too lazy to fix it. n.n;;**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monkey: Oops, it's been a while, hasn't it? Aha, I've been pretty busy with the spring semester and life, but here, in a moment of sudden inspiration that looking back might not have been inspiration so much as desperation, is another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, can I get another game today?" Matt asked, holding Light's hand as they made their way through the lightly crowded mall on an early Saturday morning.<p>

Light thought about it, though he already knew his answer. "Will you try harder to keep your room clean for longer than a day?"

Matt looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "Yes."

"Alright, but only one game this time." Light smiled, knowing that if Matt gave him the puppy eyes he would not be able to deny him another game or two.

The two of them were at the mall to buy Matt some new clothes and apparently a game or two. Light took the day off and he was surprised Sayu wasn't harassing him on the phone to cover for her again. She almost had a sixth sense for whenever Light had any free time. Matt usually didn't like going to the mall, but since it had been a while since Light had bought him a game, it meant that he would be getting a new game (or more) today, which put Matt in a happy mood.

They walked into a clothing store for kids first and Light bought Matt a few shirts, a couple pairs of jeans and a hoodie with Sonic and Shadow on it. Light carried all the bags out of the store until Matt asked to help him with at least one. They walked to a shoe store also for kids and Matt immediately went looking around at all the different kinds of shoes as Light calmly walked behind him.

"Do you want some light up shoes?"

"Dad, I'm not six anymore," Matt pouted while Light rolled his eyes good naturedly. He noticed his son look at some of the sneakers that lit up with a small look of want and Light shook his head. He remembered how happy Matt had been when he received his first pair of light up sneakers way back when he was little.

Eventually, Matt settled for a pair of black and red sneakers that did not light up and then they left the store, headed towards the food court.

"Dad look, it's Mr. L." Matt pointed out, as they walked around, trying to decide what to have for lunch.

Light looked at where Matt pointed before reaching over and gently lowering his son's hand. "Don't point, Matt." Matt apologized and Light looked down at him. "Do you want to go say hi?" It had been about a month since the last time they had seen him; it was an enjoyable surprise seeing him there.

Matt bit his lower lip and Light knew his son was starting to get shy. He gripped the redhead's hand in assurance.

"Ok."

Light smiled and led them towards the raven-haired man who sat in that idiosyncratic way of his in the red plastic chair at a table surrounded with bags. L finally noticed them walking towards him and he stood up to great them.

"Light, Matt, pleasure to see you here."

"Hello," Matt replied shyly, attempting to hide himself behind Light who gave L a sheepish grin.

"Hi, L. Are you here by yourself?" Light glanced at all the bags around L's table and noticed the lack of his genius children.

"If that were the case, I would be a happy man." L deadpanned. "My sons just went to the restroom and if they are not back within the next two minutes, I am afraid for the safety of the people in the immediate vicinity." L gestured to the table. "Please, accompany me, if you are not too busy."

"Thanks," Light replied, guiding his son to the table where the two adults took a seat after setting all the bags down. Matt noticed there were only four chairs at the table and gave his dad an innocent look which Light understood and nodded. Matt shyly climbed onto Light's lap and settled comfortably as he reached into his pocket to pull out his Gameboy. Light wrapped his arms around Matt to keep his son from falling off in his concentration to beat the bad guy as he began talking to L, their lunch currently forgotten. "You make your sons seem like little terrors, but they're so sweet."

L rolled his eyes. "Light, I know you are smarter than that. They are horrible little demons that will cause mass destruction if left unsupervised."

"Kind of like right now?" Light looked around with a grin. "The place is still standing and there aren't any policemen running around, so I think the world is safe."

L looked just over his shoulder and saw his sons walking over to them, shooting glares at each other. "Speak of the two devils and they shall come."

"Light!" the two exclaimed happily once they reached them. "Hi Matt."

The redhead paused his game and shyly returned their greeting before continuing with the game.

"Hello Near, Mello, how have you two been?" Light greeted with a smile.

"We've been really good." Light started to wonder how it was those two spoke in sync so much, but after a while he found it kind of adorable, considering how they were with each other.

L scoffed and his sons grinned.

The two boys each took a remaining seat and started telling Light how L had taken them to get clothes and since L didn't really know what to get them, he got them a little bit of everything, which showed in the bags surrounding them. L narrowed his eyes at his sons while Light laughed.

Matt paused the game and looked back up at his dad. "Dad, can we get some food now? I'm hungry."

Light blinked, having completely forgotten why they had entered the food court in the first place. "Oh, right, of course. What do you want to get?"

"Dad, I want food too!" Mello and Near chorused, causing L to glance down at the bags before looking back up at them.

Light noticed this and spoke, "I could take them to get some food, some for you too so we don't have to carry all our bags around the place while we decide what to get."

L nodded, bringing his thumb to his mouth. "Very well, I shall wait here and watch over our purchases. Light, if you could please purchase for me a cowboy pie milkshake with a slice of cherpumple over at The Sweet Star?" That was the place where all conventional ideas about desserts go to hell to die while abnormal fabrications of sugar and more sugar come together to kill their customers.

Light winced. "L, that's like eating your weight in sugar. What about a normal lunch?"

Mello snorted as Near smirked.

"That is a normal lunch for him," the albino said.

"You should see his breakfast," Mello added.

"I think I'd rather not," Light admitted, finding it impossible for someone to eat both of those things and not fall into a sugar-induced coma.

L pulled out his wallet and handed him a credit card. "Get anything you want, my treat."

Light frowned. "I can't accept—"

"Oh yes you can," Mello cut him off, snatching L's credit card. He and Near stood up, prompting Matt and Light to do the same. "Come on, I want some white chocolate raspberry cheesecake!" He and his brother scurried off in the direction of The Sweet Star.

Light looked worried.

"Do not concern yourself, Light, this is really what a normal lunch consists of." L watched his sons run to the desserts place.

Matt slipped his hand into Light's and began guiding him towards The Sweet Star. Light looked apprehensive. His son noticed this and smiled.

"Don't worry dad, I want a sandwich with a smoothie, but you gotta watch them too."

Light let out a sigh and chuckled slightly. "Alright, come on."

They reached L's sons who were almost up to order and once they did, they quickly threw L's credit card at the man behind the counter who was too busy staring at Light as if he were willing to worship the ground the brunette walked on. They went to get food for Matt, Near and Light while they waited for all the monstrous desserts.

Once everyone was back at the table with all the food, Light stared at the sugar horror in front of L.

"That… looks like a sugary bringer of death," Light finally had to say, staring at just the one slice L wanted of the cherpumple. That thing was terrifying to look at. That giant slice alone could probably eat Light's salad and smoothie and still have room for dessert.

"More like a clusterfuck of delicious things all mashed together into one giant glorious cake," Mello replied, digging into his own giant slice of sugar heaven.

"Mello," L scolded. "Language."

"Sorry," the blonde replied before stuffing his mouth full of cake.

Near rolled his eyes as he ate his spaghetti quietly, like Matt and Light did with their food.

L noticed Light was staring at his pie again. "Would you like to try some?"

Matt, who was once again on Light's lap, looked back at his father and for a moment thought that Light's face had turned a little green.

"N-no thank you."

L shrugged. "It is delicious."

Light had to look away when L brought another bite to his mouth. The three boys looked at each other and sniggered.

Once they all managed to finish their meals, the adults started talking about stuff the boys didn't care about so Mello and Near turned their attention to Matt who was about to pull out his Gameboy but noticed their staring. He looked at them questioningly.

They grinned. Sure, Matt was a little shy around them, but they figured he might be willing to help them in aiding their dads to hook up with each other.

"Hey Matt—" Mello began, but was interrupted when a man came up to them and spoke.

"Light! It's good to see you."

"Mikami, hi." Light smiled at the raven haired man who wore glasses. "Matt, say hi."

"Hello," Matt said quietly.

"Hi Matt. So Light, haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" L, Mello and Near all stared at this Mikami character and decided at once they didn't like him. Matt looked up at Mikami before trying to make himself look smaller as he pulled out his Gameboy and began playing.

"I've been great, thanks for asking. And you?" Light looked at L. "Oh, Mikami, this is L and his sons, Mello and Near. I've known Mikami since high school, he's one of my best friends."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Mikami said to them with a smile.

"You too," Mello and Near replied out of forced manners.

"L? You have an odd name."

L ignored what he said and noticed the man wasn't carrying any shopping bags. "Are you with someone?"

"No, actually. I just came here to buy some clothes but decided to stop at the food court first," he shifted his attention to Light, "and I'm glad I did."

Light chuckled. "Well, we were just about to start heading out, I owe Matt a couple video games."

L bit his thumb, his eyes narrowed at the bespectacled man doing a poor attempt at flirting with Light. Who was this man really and why was he so friendly with Light? Weren't they just best friends?

Mello and Near frowned at the newcomer. Did this mean their dad had competition for Light? They hadn't even gotten Matt on their side yet and yet another unaccounted factor popped up.

"Oh, I would love to come with you, if you don't mind?" Mikami asked as everyone started gathering their things and standing up.

Ah, so Mikami wanted Light as well.

"If you'd like," Light replied, taking hold of one of Matt's hands, forcing him to stop playing his Gameboy for now.

The three adults walked slightly ahead of the boys, Mikami in the middle of Light and L, with Mello and Near walking on either side of Matt.

"Alright, spill," Mello whispered to the redhead, careful so the adults wouldn't hear them.

"What?"

"Is this guy trying to get into your dad's pants?" Mello blurted out.

Matt's eyes went wide.

Near reached over Matt and smacked the blonde. "What my moronic brother means is, is this guy attempting to court your father?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess so."

L's boys frowned as they began plotting.

They reached the video game store and Matt immediately went in, knowing just what games he wanted. Mello and Near didn't play too many video games, but they followed him to see what he was looking at. L, Light and Mikami stood around the entrance, Light leading the way inside as he slowly followed Matt to keep an eye on what he got.

"So, how long have the two of you known each other?" Mikami asked, raising a brow at L. "I don't believe I've heard of you before."

Light picked up a video game he was sure Matt would like and replied, "L and I met over at Stylin' Cute not too long ago."

"I see," Mikami smirked.

L narrowed his eyes at the man. Any other man and his glare would read, "hop off, he's mine," but of course, L was already planning how to get the upper hand on the man who so clearly wanted Light who of course, didn't seem to have any idea of the matter. "I have found that the length of time one knows someone is irrelevant, all that matters is the connection formed. I feel as though I have made a strong connection with Light, given the great man that he is."

Light glanced up from the back of the video game case and smiled with a slight blush. "That's sweet of you to say." He walked over to Matt who was debating between the game Mello was holding up and the one Near was holding up.

L and Mikami glared at each other. They stepped closer to each other and spoke in low voices so Light wouldn't hear them.

"You really think Light would go for someone like you?" Mikami asked with a sneer.

L rolled his eyes. "I clearly have a better chance than you. He does not even notice your failed attempts to seduce him."

Mikami smirked. "That may be, but I bet you haven't kissed him yet, have you?"

L looked for any signs of him lying, but unfortunately found none. He didn't answer. Was he too late to try to win Light's love?

"I didn't think so." Mikami noticed Light was coming back towards them with the kids, having already bought Matt three games instead of the promised one.

"Back off, L, he's mine."

No. He refused to be beaten this early into things. Light was someone he would definitely pursue.

"I never back off from a challenge."

Light reached them with a smile. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along." He obviously had only _seen_ them talking and hadn't heard a word they said.

Even L's boys had to wince at his obliviousness. Matt only sighed, going unnoticed by his father.

"Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Mikami told him, placing a hand on L's shoulder.

L refrained from shaking it off and nodded. "What he said."

"Good. Well, I think it's time Matt and I head out." Light looked straight at L with a warm smile. "It was great to see you, L, thank you for treating us to lunch."

"My pleasure, I delighted in seeing you as well, I hope to do it again soon." L replied, looking content. Mikami rolled his eyes in the background.

The brunette bit his lip for a moment before pulling out his cell phone. "Want to trade numbers?"

L took his phone out. "I would like that."

They took a couple moments to input their numbers into each other's cells before handing them back.

Light turned to face Mello and Near who smiled at him. "It was nice seeing you two as well, be good to your father, ok?"

"No promises," Mello grinned at the same time Near said, "we will try." They looked at the shy redhead. "Bye Matt."

"Bye guys," he replied timidly. L's sons were nice to him, he just happened to have a shy disposition.

"I'll walk you to your car?" Mikami offered.

"I thought you came here looking to buy clothes," L pointed out before Light could reply.

"L's right, I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time, thanks though. It was nice seeing you again too." He lightly tapped Matt's head.

"Bye Mikami." He then looked up at L. "Bye Mr. L."

"Goodbye Matt, I would tell you to behave but seeing as how you already do, just keep doing what you are doing. And please, call me L."

Matt smiled a bit and nodded.

Light left with Matt and once he was out of earshot and after Mikami and L stopped admiring parts of Light's body the kids wouldn't want to know about, they glared at each other.

"L."

"Mikami."

Near and Mello glared at the other man as well until they parted ways.

"Don't worry dad," Near spoke as the three of them headed to their car with all their bags. "We'll help you."

"And we can think of a couple others who might be willing to help too," Mello added.

L thought for a moment. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that the two of you would rather plot to help me win the affection of a great man than have you two run the mafia."

His sons chuckled. "That'll come later."

L frowned. He didn't find that very funny.

But with the three of them working together, maybe Mikami wouldn't pose too much of a problem for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Thank you for reading, please ignore any and all mistakes found in this chapter, I have not gone over it, but I will at a later date. I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, but hopefully it will be soon! Also, have I mentioned Light's real job? I don't think so, sooo what do you guys think he should work as? (I've noticed that in every DN story I write, Light's job is always a mystery at first because I don't know what it is and I let the readers decide lol). <strong>

**And yes, I had to introduce Mikami as L's love rival. You didn't think I'd make it _too_ easy for L, did you? Haha.**

**And since I opened this to opinions, what kind of scenarios would you guys like to see happen between any of the characters? The girls at Stylin' Cute will make a comeback in the next chapter I hope, so anything goes at this point. Lol. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monkey: Wow I'm sorry I took so long to update this, but I had a random bout of inspiration and decided to update finally. **

**Please excuse any typos, I'll eventually go over this chapter when the sun comes up, probably...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, what are you two hiding from me?" Sayu finally cracked as the three were setting up to open <em>Stylin' Cute<em> in the morning.

Misa gave her an innocent smile after exchanging a brief glance with Kiyomi. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what it is," Sayu put her hands on her hips, "but you two have been acting really weird lately and you know I don't like being kept out of the loop!" She pouted as she attempted to fix up her station, only for it to ultimately end up messier than when she started. She really needed to have Light come in again to fix her station up soon, she was worried it'd become sentient at some point.

Kiyomi chuckled as she finished tidying up her nearly immaculate station. The girls had tried to help Sayu with her station since they opened but nothing the girls did seemed to work. "It's not intentional, honest. You just always happen to be gone when we get certain customers and it's kind of a "had to be there" type thing."

Sayu frowned as she sat in her chair while Misa went to the front of the shop to officially open for the day. "Ok then, I won't leave at all today, I wanna see what you two are hiding."

"They might not even come in today," Misa replied, going to stand behind the counter.

Sayu crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are no fun."

The bells at the door announced their first client. Sayu turned around in her seat to greet the customer only to stop and grin. "Light! Matt!"

"Oh, crap."

* * *

><p>"Dad, I think it's time you get into Light's pants."<p>

L rolled his eyes at the laptop screen in front of him. "Mello, you should not be so crass; you are too young to even be thinking of someone's sex life, let alone mine."

"He's right though, all this brooding is getting you nowhere." Near commented, coming up behind his brother carrying a stuffed robot plushie.

"I am not brooding. I am merely at a loss in the midst of my research."

Mello peered over L's shoulder to look at the screen. "You're stalking that one dude with the glasses?" He frowned at his father. "Does that mean you actually consider him competition?"

"His record is unfortunately clean, sans a few parking citations." L ignored the other question and closed the laptop. It was probably unethical to use his work related resources to help him with his life outside of work, but what Mikami said left him unsettled. While it didn't bother him that Light had some kind of romantic/sexual contact with other people in the past (Matt had to come from somewhere), nor did it surprise him about possible having interactions with men (L was maybe seventeen percent certain there was some kind of mutual attraction between them), the fact that maybe Light did something with Mikami in the past was not acceptable. Something was just off about that guy, and despite whatever happened, and the fact that they're still friends, Mikami clearly hasn't given up on Light. That man could prove to be a problem later on and L would rather deal with it now than later. "Near, come here."

His son walked over with a curious look. L reached out to run his fingers through the white hair, stopping when he reached the ends. "I think it is time for another haircut."

Near didn't allow himself to pout, but he really wanted to. "That's not fair, why can't you make Mello cut his hair? He already looks enough like a girl with it."

"You twerp!" Mello cried out, ready to pounce on his little brother before L turned to face him.

"Why do you enjoy that hairstyle so much? Do you not tire of maintaining your hair like that?"

Mello stopped short from his planned attack on Near to look at L. "Well, I mean sometimes, but I don't know if I like short hair."

"It is just hair, it will grow back." L pointed out.

Mello's lower lip trembled. He glanced over at Near, the two of them locking gazes to hold a silent conversation.

_You know this would give us an excuse to go see Light._

_ But my hair! He's not making you get a massively different haircut!_

_ I don't look like a girl._

_ You little shit this is not what we use silent conversations for._

_ Suck it up and get a haircut._

"If the two of you are done conversing, I suggest we get going, _Stylin' Cute_ will be closing within a couple hours." L stood up and went to find Watari to ask for a ride.

His sons were left blinking and raising a brow at each other. Were they that obvious?

"Boys." L called from the door.

The two shook their heads figuring that would be a problem to solve another day, and scrambled to get to the car elbowing each other along the way.

* * *

><p>"Light, you've been a great help today," Kiyomi said to him as he went to sit down at the back with Matt who sat on his lap. They were nearing closing time so they knew things would slow down considerably. Sometimes they even got to close a little earlier than usual.<p>

Light offered her a smile. "You guys should hire more people, this place gets really busy." He wrapped his arms around Matt to keep the redhead, who was now playing on his 3DS, from sliding off.

"Well we've been trying to hire you for the past year," Sayu pointed out. She walked over to ruffle Matt's hair. He stayed focused on the game but gave her a quick smile.

Light leaned back in his chair. "I already told you, every once in a while I can come by and help you but I just don't see myself making this a permanent thing."

Sayu sat next to her older brother. "But why not? You're good at it and people really like you here, hell, sometimes you're more popular than the actual owners of this place," she said with a smirk. It was no secret Light had some fans of both genders that kept coming to their shop in hopes of seeing him again. It just meant more business for them.

Light opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bells announcing another client. He turned to look at the entrance only to lock gazes with a pair of black eyes. "Hi guys." He gently nudged Matt to greet the newcomers.

"Hello."

"Hi Matt," Near and Mello replied. They offered Light a smile. "Hello."

"Hello, Light, Matt." L said before looking around the shop. Kiyomi and Misa greeted him and the boys, but the brunette girl sitting beside Light was staring at him curiously. "You must be Sayu."

She blinked. Sudden realization dawned across her face. "You must be the secret!"

Light raised a brow. "Secret?"

Sayu ignored him and jumped out of her chair and walk over to the raven-haired man. "Who are you?"

"Sayu," Light began but was ignored.

Mello and Near shied away from the energetic brunette and instead walked over to Kiyomi and Misa to set up their haircuts.

"My name is L."

She stared at him, her chocolate brown eyes giving him a curious once-over.

"What is your reason for coming here and why have Kiyomi and Misa been acting weird because of you?"

"Sayu, that's no way to treat your clients. This is a hair salon, what do you think he's here for?" Light asked, guiding Matt off his lap into the seat previously occupied by Sayu. Once his son was settled, Light stood up and walked towards them.

"Light is correct in his reasons for my being here," L told her, shifting his attention to the taller brunette. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise."

Sayu stood watching them, her interest caught by the stares they were giving each other. The three of them stood without speaking for a while longer before Mello loudly coughed in order for them to snap out of their reveries.

"Holy shit."

"Sayu, language." Light admonished because the kids were around.

His little sister paid him no attention before rushing over to Kiyomi and Misa who were busy giving L's boys a trim. "This is the damn secret, isn't it?"

"_Sayu_," Light reprimanded again. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry L, she has a bit of a mouth on her but she usually keeps it clean around children."

L nodded. "I would not worry. Matt looks too absorbed in his game to pay her attention and I can guarantee that my sons have said things much worse."

With a glance at the redhead to confirm L's statement, Light focused on Sayu. "What secret are you talking about?"

Sayu glanced at him only to look back at her friends in shock. "He doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?"

"Geez Light, I thought you were supposed to be a genius." Sayu said, cocking a brow at him.

He furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Mello, are you sure you want to cut off all your hair?" Kiyomi asked, after having just trimmed off the ends only for him to tell her he wants most of it gone instead. The two of them unknowingly gained everyone else's attention.

The blonde stared at himself in the mirror at her station then huffed. "Dad suggested I get it all off."

"No, I merely questioned if you find it difficult to manage it at that length." L corrected, following Light who walked over to the boys.

Light kneeled down beside Mello. "Do you really want to cut it that much? Kiyomi gave you a nice trim, if you're fine with your hair being at this length."

He frowned, thinking about it. "It does get hard to deal with sometimes."

Matt, who had paused his game and put it away a few moments ago, popped up behind Light to look at the blonde in the chair. A faint red dusted his cheeks as he gave Mello a shy smile. "I think your hair looks cool the way it is."

Mello stared at the redhead for a bit before a smile broke on his face. "Then it's decided. I'm keeping my hair like this."

From his viewpoint, Near nodded in satisfaction at the situation. Kiyomi and Misa shared knowing smiles.

Light's heart melted at their exchange. He glanced back at L who looked thoughtful.

Sayu smirked. "So is it too early to welcome you to the family or what?" She turned to face L who looked at her curiously.

Light stood up to face her. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"No way, bro," she laughed, punching him lightly on the arm, "use that big ol' brain of yours to figure things out."

Light opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his phone going off. He pulled it out and after tapping away at the screen, scanned the contents of the new message. "Hey Matt, go get your stuff, we're going to go have dinner."

Matt obeyed and as soon as he was out in the back getting his backpack that he carries his games in, Sayu crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her brother.

"Who are you having dinner with?"

"Mikami."

The mood in the shop fell dramatically after hearing that name. Matt came walking back and stood next to his father. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, Mikami just said he'd be picking us up in an hour and taking us to dinner." He put his phone away and quickly checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah, he's a real fuckin' piece of work," Sayu muttered, looking off to the side.

"Sayu, please watch your language," Light sighed. "I don't understand why you don't like Mikami, he's nice." He ran a hand through his hair then smiled. "Alright guys, I'll see you later." He looked at Misa and Kiyomi who wished him a good day. He walked up to Sayu and kissed the top of her head. She huffed and didn't meet his gaze.

A little hurt but refusing to show it, Light wished Mello and Near a good night then faced L. "I hope I'll be seeing you guys soon."

L nodded. "Are you free next Saturday?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. There is a festival that day, I was wondering if you and Matt would like to come with me and the boys?"

Light took a hold of Matt's hand. "What do you think? You wanna go?"

Matt nodded, hiding a bit behind Light after noticing everyone was looking at him.

Light chuckled. "Well, alright then."

"Excellent, I will text you the details."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Light and Matt waved at everyone and exited _Stylin' Cute_. As soon as the door closed behind them, L turned his attention to Sayu.

"You show open dislike of Mikami, might I enquire why?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked into black. "Only if you're serious about pursuing my brother."

"I am."

She nodded once, seeing no hint of malice in his eyes. "Alright." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She glanced at Mello and Near before looking at L. Misa and Kiyomi exchanged looks, already knowing the story Sayu was about to tell. "My brother might think Mikami is a good dude but, that guy is bad news, especially for Light, even though he has no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Well, that suddenly took a much more dramatic turn than I originally intended, lol. And before you guys yell about love triangles (goddamn love triangles) would this currently be considered a love triangle with how oblivious Light is being? Does he even know that these two are chasing his tail? He might or might not ;D <strong>

**I think I have Light's job figured out, but I'm still taking last minute suggestions in case any one wants to throw stuff out there. :) **

**Also, if anyone wants to talk to me about this story (or anything else), I'm available on my twitter (chocomonki). Someone please talk to me and motivate me (or bully me) into updating this again, please. **

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll see you guys soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monkey: Well, I'm sorry for the long wait, but luckily I have two chapters to upload this time. So yay. Lol.**

**Disclaimer? Disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time?" Light asked, walking into Matt's room as his son climbed into bed.<p>

The redhead looked down at the teddy bear he pulled into his lap as Light sat down beside him. Matt squished the plushie close to his face and mumbled something into its head.

Light gently moved the bear away from his son's face and asked, "What was that?"

Matt hesitated. "I had fun at _Stylin' Cute_, but…" he trailed off.

Light frowned, reaching over to his son's face to brush the messy red locks out of his face. "What is it? Whatever you say, I won't be mad about it."

Matt sighed. "I know Mikami is your friend and it was nice of him to treat us for dinner but, I was having a good time at the shop with everyone."

Light looked thoughtful. "Do you dislike Mikami?"

"That's not it," Matt squirmed, bringing his teddy bear closer to his face again. He tried to find something to say, but Light noticed his struggling and shook his head.

"You don't have to give me an explanation." He took hold of Matt's hand and gave a light squeeze. "Thank you for telling me."

Matt nodded slowly. "Am I in trouble?"

Light moved around so he was sitting next to his son. He draped an arm around Matt and brought the redhead close to him. "Never. You know I value honesty, right?" Matt nodded. "You're not doing anything wrong by telling me you're not a fan of a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I will tell Mikami to give us some space—"

"You don't have to do that," Matt cut in feeling a little guilty.

"Matt, I love you and you're my whole world, if you'd rather someone not hang out with us that often, then I will make that happen. I want you to be comfortable, alright? I don't mind taking a break from seeing Mikami. I know he's my friend and he won't take it the wrong way. You're more important to me than anything, ok?"

Matt nodded and made his way to sit on Light's lap. Light held him close and kissed the top of Matt's head.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

The two stayed like that for a few more moments before Matt crawled back onto his bed, dragging his bear with him. Once he was settled, Light stood up and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams."

"Night daddy."

* * *

><p>"You know dad, you can't keep using us as an excuse to see Light." Near pointed out as he and Near settled on the couch in the living room with L who was working on his laptop.<p>

"Yeah, you gotta step your game up." Mello deadpanned, leaning back lazily with a chocolate bar in his hands.

L paused in his work to roll his eyes. "Have the two of you nothing better to do than mock my love life?"

"Nope," Mello replied, popping the end of the word before taking a huge bite of the bar.

"You're entertaining." Near played with an action figure and pretended to shoot Mello in the head.

"The both of you should be asleep."

Mello rolled his eyes and made himself as comfy as possible on the couch. "Yeah, you're a terrible influence on that, what with the insomnia and massive sugar intake."

L closed his laptop. "By seeing my mistakes you should try to do better than me."

"But it's so much easier to follow in your footsteps." Near said, moving some throw pillows around to better situate himself.

"What if you had a better influence?"

"If this is your way of asking if we would approve of Light as a _better influence_, then—"

"We think it would be nice, but our opinions are irrelevant if Light has no idea of what you want with him." Near cut Mello off, knowing the blonde was just going to make some kind of jab at their dad that would no doubt lead to Mello's humiliation. As much fun as that was to watch, Near preferred it if L spent his time planning how to woo Light and less time schooling Mello.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his younger brother but huffed in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest. "Much as it pains me to admit it, Near's right. You gotta do more than just show up at the place his little sister works at." Mello paused then cackled. "Which, wow, when said like that, it makes you sound like a creeper."

L frowned. "Normally I am one who goes for the direct approach—"

"Which is good because obviously Light has no idea about Mikami's so-called subtle advances on him."

L felt himself tense at hearing that name. After what Sayu told them earlier that day, L was only more determined to get Light away from Mikami. "However, I do not want my straightforwardness to push Light away."

Near looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I think you have a higher chance than you might think. Your advances so far, as meager as they were, didn't faze him and he seemed willing to go along you."

"Please," Mello scoffed, finishing off his chocolate bar. "We're the ones who've done all the work." He glared at L. "I nearly cut my hair 'cause of you."

L pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming and knew the only way to avoid it would be to consume a large amount of sugar. "You boys should go to bed."

"Don't wanna."

L stared them down, Mello first, then Near. "I was not asking."

The boys hopped off the couch, knowing that it was time they actually listened to L whenever he used that tone of voice with them. It wasn't often he used it, because he didn't want to wear out the power, but whenever he did, the boys knew that enough was enough and they needed to do whatever it is he said.

"Night dad!"

Whoever said L was an easy parent was lying. He just preferred giving his sons room to grow, only reeling them in when he deemed it truly necessary. Right now wasn't really one of those times, but it was late and rather than having to deal with cranky boys in the morning, he could spend his time trying to think about things to do to get Light's attention.

After the boys scrambled up the stairs, L was left alone with his laptop. He sighed. His sons were right, he needed to do something more than what he had previously been doing.

Light, a man who literally appeared in his life during his drugged state, captured L's heart the moment his ebony eyes saw the charming brunette with the beautiful smile.

If Light would have him, L would gladly do whatever he could to win Light's heart.

* * *

><p>Mikami liked to think of himself as someone who got what he wanted. He had the job he wanted, the house he wanted and the money he wanted. The only thing that kept slipping out of his grasp was the person he wanted.<p>

Back in high school, he had easily come to terms with his sexuality and the man he wanted. The easiest route was to befriend him first and Light was so grateful for their friendship that Mikami thought for sure the brunette would just as easily fall into his bed.

But before Mikami could court him, _she_ showed up in their lives and he bitterly acknowledged the signs of love in Light's eyes.

And then Matt came along, stealing away all of Light's attention and making it next to impossible for Mikami to have Light desire him as much as he desired the brunette.

Sayu, that she-devil, was a main player in keeping him away from Light. She seemed to think that she needed to protect Light's virtue and did her best to stop Mikami from having his way with her brother.

But that was in high school. College was a difficult time for Light, with the newborn going on toddler, his family and keeping Sayu out of trouble.

Mikami sighed as he laid down in bed for the night, a smile gracing his features. He took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed and closed his eyes to wait for sleep to overcome him.

He had firsthand experience that alcohol was something that made his pursuit of Light so much easier than before.

And he would be dammed if he let _L_ steal Light away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Ok, yes that was kind of a filler chapter lol but I had to set some like, middle ground? I don't know, it's getting late and my mind isn't thinking the way I'd like it to. But yes, Mikami will play a bit of a role in this story, only I'll reveal little by little as to what happened between him and Light. Aren't I awful? Lol. <strong>

**Also! Who wants to guess who's Matt's mom? And what about Mello and Near's? I'd like to know who you guys think they are, because Light and L didn't just spawn their kids lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Monkey: And here, to make up for the long wait, is the second chapter in one night lol. **

**Also, this story spiraled out of control, holy crap. This is so NOT the direction I ever expected this to take after I decided to write this fic on a whim. Lol. Fuck. Ha.**

**Disclaimer? Disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Light, I offer my sincerest apologies for the sudden call, but I have a favor to ask."

It had been a couple months since the last time Light had seen L at _Stylin' Cute_, but they had met up a couple times since, mostly so their sons could have play dates while the two of them spoke.

Caramel eyes blinked. He tried to hold back a yawn to no avail. It was early and maybe he should get some coffee to function properly. "Ok, what do you need?" He made his way to the kitchen, careful so as not to disturb his sleeping son.

He heard some shuffling on the other end followed by a bit of muffled screaming undoubtedly coming from Mello and Near. "My occupation requires I fly across the world and leave within a few hours. I will be gone for the weekend. While normally I would have Watari watch the boys, he is to join me for the trip. I have no one to watch the boys and I refuse to bring them along less they cause a disruption in international relations." It was no secret that his demon sons had managed to torment every single babysitter in the city from _ever_ babysitting them again but Light didn't need to know that.

"I think you overestimate us, dad," Near's voice spoke from somewhere in L's end.

Light heard Mello cackle in the background. "More like underestimate us."

L sighed. "You see my dilemma. Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to watch them for a couple days? I offer as much monetary compensation as you wish."

Light looked around the kitchen, wondering where the pancake batter was. "Nonsense, I'd be happy to watch them." He found the pancake batter and set about looking for chocolate chips. He made a mental note to keep Sayu forever out of his kitchen because he could never find anything after she went through there.

"Are you sure?"

Light yawned. "Of course, you've got great kids and Matt gets along with them, I see no problem."

Something told Light that L was frowning on the other end. "It is too early for you to make a rational decision, I apologize. I feel like I have taken advantage of your trusting nature."

Light chuckled, shaking his head. He decided to first make some coffee then focus on the pancakes for Matt who wasn't awake yet. "Relax, you're not taking advantage of me, I'd really be happy to take care of them."

L paused. "While I am indebted to your generosity, I wonder if I pre—"

"L, I mean it, it's no trouble." As he waited for his coffee to finish, he leaned his hip against the kitchen counter. "When will you have them here? Hang on, you don't have my address."

"Give me one moment, Light," L presumably put the phone a little ways away from him to yell, "boys! Enough fighting! Pack up your things, you are leaving in two hours!"

"I refuse to stay with Matsuda again!" Mello yelled out.

"That was a terrible decision following copious amounts of alcohol. I have no intention of letting you scar my employees again. You will be staying with Light and Matt."

The boys cheered in the background, running around to gather their things.

Light began pouring himself some coffee. The aroma was already working its powers to wake him up more. It wasn't until after he took his first sip that he realized he agreed to watch Mello and Near without asking Matt first. He frowned. Damn, he hoped that wouldn't be a problem.

Soft shuffling just outside the kitchen drew Light's attention. "Daddy?"

Light heard L talking to the boys and focused his attention on his son. "Good morning. Want some pancakes?"

Matt nodded, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Light smiled when Matt came over to greet him with a hug and didn't let go afterwards. Light reached down with his free hand to ruffle his sons red hair.

"Light, my apologies once again, if you could send me your address? I will be there in about three hours, if that is ok?"

Light nodded. "Sure. One sec." He looked down at Matt who looked comfortable resting his against him, arms loosely hanging off his father. "Matt, I agreed to watch Near and Mello for the weekend, will you be ok with that?"

Matt perked up at the notice that there would be kids around his age to play with. "Can I play my video games with them?" He had several games that he would love to tag team with someone, but he was too shy to make friends, so he never had anyone over. The extra controllers were just gathering dust in his room at this point.

"Of course, promise me you'll be good?"

Matt grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I promise!"

With a laugh, Light turned his attention back to the phone. He had no idea that L had heard the exchange and was smiling to himself. "Well, I got the ok from the commander, so I'll text you the info and then you can bring them once you're ready."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this on such short notice."

The two said their goodbyes and Light went about making pancakes for Matt who was his little helper in the kitchen.

Once the two had their breakfast ready, they went to the dining room to sit at the table together. Matt happily dug into his stack of chocolate chip pancakes while Light calmly sipped at his coffee in between bites of his plain pancakes.

"It'll be like a playdate."

Matt blushed. "Dad, I'm not five anymore."

Light chuckled, reaching over to take away the bottle of syrup when he saw his son reaching for more. There was plenty of syrup on his pancakes and Light didn't want him getting a sugar rush this early in the morning. "You're right, you're already eight years old. Soon you'll be graduating high school and going to college."

Matt hid his face behind his glass of milk as Light teased him.

He wasn't exactly joking. Matt had been offered multiple times to skip a few grades, but Matt was already having a difficult time making friends his own age, if he suddenly skipped a few years, he figured he'd have an even harder time. For the time being, he wanted to stay in his own grade. If he found reason to skip, he would, but taking it easy never hurt.

Two and a half hours later, the doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Light."

"Morning," Light greeted, stepping to the side so L and his sons could walk in.

"Good morning," Near and Mello chorused happily, carrying their backpacks with them as they walked in.

Light extended an arm out. "Please, make yourselves at home."

Before the boys could cheer, L spoke. "You most certainly will not. You will treat this house with respect. If I hear anything about you trying to make anything explode I will ground you until your third lifetime."

Mello and Near pouted and Light couldn't help the grin on his face. "L, you're too hard on them."

L shook his head. "I am doing what I can to prevent them from ending up on the nation's most wanted list."

Matt walked out of his room and rushed over to Mello and Near. "Hey." He turned to face L, "good morning."

L nodded in his direction. "Good morning, Matt. Boys, you could do with picking up some manners while you are here."  
>Mello and Near snorted in response.<p>

"Sup?" Mello asked, pulling out a chocolate bar from his backpack.

Matt shyly scratched the back of his head. "Do you guys wanna play video games? I have a lot."

L's boys nodded enthusiastically, their happiness reaching Matt as the three of them went into Matt's room.

L took in his surroundings.

"Sorry about the mess," Light spoke, a little embarrassed at the state of his house. Honestly, L couldn't see the mess Light spoke of, having to deal with walking into a practical minefield when he entered Mello's room.

L chuckled. "Light, you have not seen my home. This place is spotless in comparison."

They stared at each other for a moment in a comfortable silence. L blinked and spoke first. "I just realized I never asked if this conflicted with your work schedule."

A faint blush spread on Light's cheeks as he looked away. "I'm kind of in between jobs at the moment so…"

L regarded him for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wallet.

"No!" Light stopped him. "I don't need your money."

L put a hand up. "Light, please. As you might be able to see, I do not have any friends. You are watching my demon spawn, the least I can do is pay for any damage or anything they might do this weekend." He pulled out a credit card from his wallet and held it out to Light who shook his head. "I insist."

"Thank you but I can't accept that."

Ebony eyes stared into caramel. Without breaking the contact, L yelled out, "Mello!"

The blonde came rushing out of Matt's room a few seconds later and stood next to his father. "Yes?"

L handed him the card. "Do not let Light pay for anything this weekend. Especially another one of your schemes."

Mello gladly took the card and smirked. "You make us sound so horrible, but remember, you're the one that sired us." He threw the peace sign with his fingers and went back to Matt's room.

Light and L were left alone, the brunette tense. "You don't have to do that. I have enough money to care for them."

"And I am not implying that you do not. Please, accept that as my gratitude, for now."

Light held his gaze for a few more moments before he let out a soft sigh. "If you insist."

"Light, I may be terrible at expressing emotions sometimes, but I hope you understand that I am truly grateful for watching my sons less the terrorize the town." He paused. "They might keep you on your toes, do not let them terrorize the town, please."

A small smile spread on Light's face. "I promise. I bet it won't be so bad as how you make them out to be."

"Were it another time, I would wager with you on that. As it is, I must take my leave."

Light nodded. "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you, good luck this weekend."

Neither knew whether it would be alright to hug the other, so they just stood awkwardly for another second before L gave a quick nod and left, climbing into the passenger seat of the car Watari was driving. Light watched them leave then closed the door to his house. He leaned his back against it and sighed. Matt was happy with the company and Near and Mello seemed to be happy right now.

How bad could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Ok yes, the chapters are incredibly short, I apologize but I wanted to leave this open for suggestions of what you'd like to see happen between the boys withwithout Light/L/maybe Sayu? Maybe Mikami should make a guest appearance? Haha, I have a bit of a plan of what I want to happen, but everything is else is open. **

**Oh yeah, I apologize for all the typos and mistakes and anything else in here, I'll go back through this at a later date and fix them.**

**Thank you for reading! See you guys soon hopefully lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monkey: Hi! Been a while, apologies. This chapter is dedicated to the person who reviewed another one of my stories yesterday to remind me that this fic still exists, you know who you are. :P While normally I have no patience for that sort of thing, this review made me laugh. Thanks. I know I've been sitting on this chapter for so long but I didn't know where to go until your review ironically gave me some inspiration to write into this fic. Next time log in so I can dedicate a chapter to you properly :P**

* * *

><p>Light made sure the boys were happily playing with Matt before he decided to take a shower in order to get a start on the day. He let the water run through his hair, run down his body as he thought about what activities they could do as a family of four. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.<p>

They could have lunch inside, then maybe make a quick stop at the mall? There was some new game Matt wanted, they could maybe catch a movie afterwards? There was a new Marvel movie he and Matt had been dying to see but hadn't had a chance to. Maybe L's boys would want to see it too?

Or he could ask them what they wanted to do?

There was probably a tiny chance they'd want to stay inside today and maybe go out tomorrow? Right?

Light sighed and opened his eyes. He quickly went through the rest of his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and searched for some pants when someone knocked on his door.

He slipped into his boxers and a pair of black jeans for the day before opening the door, toweling off his hair as he saw the three boys staring at him. "Yes?"

Matt looked shy. "We were wondering if maybe we could go to the movies later? They want to see the Avengers AOU too!"

Light smiled and went completely unaware of Mello sneaking a picture of his shirtless self on the blonde's phone. Near saw the blonde send it to their dad and slyly elbowed his older brother who glared at him. They were lucky Matt was in front of them, inadvertently hiding their shenanigans from Light.

_What are you doing! You creep!_

_ I'm deleting it, it's just for dad!_

_You better not pull any more of this later, if we get caught things could be bad._

_Get off my ass!_

_ You're so lucky he didn't notice you!_

_ Shuddup._

They missed Light confirming that they'd go to the movies after lunch and it took Matt shyly clearing his throat to get their attention again. Light had long since closed the door and went back to changing.

The redhead stared curiously at them. "Do… do you two always do that?"

Mello paled for a moment, thinking Matt was referring to him sending L a picture of Light. Near nearly paled but caught on a split moment before Mello did.

"You mean, talking without talking?" the albino asked.

Matt nodded, turning to look at him.

Mello composed himself and grinned, placing an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Yes we do and I can already see the three of us doing it a lot later on."

Matt blushed, feeling extremely happy at being included with two people he felt like he could really connect with. If only they went to the same school. But right now, this was even better.

While Mello led Matt back to the redhead's room, Near swiped Mello's phone and looked to see their dad had replied.

_Picture appreciated. But I am 100% sure Light was unaware of the picture being taken. Mello, thanks but you are grounded once I get back._

Near smirked and threw the phone back at Mello who discreetly gave him the finger behind Matt's back.

Near could already see that if they were to one day become a family, they would be very protective over Matt. Light and L would appreciate that.

* * *

><p>So far Light couldn't figure out why L always made it sound like his sons were constantly giving Satan a run for his money. They were actually really sweet. He loved seeing Mello and Near interact so kindly with Matt and seeing him look so happy with them.<p>

At the moment, the three boys were in Matt's room playing some kind of video game while Light tried to tidy up the house a bit just before lunch. His phone buzzed on the kitchen counter where it was charging and he saw that it was his little sister.

_Sup broski?_

Light rolled his eyes but looked around, deeming his house as clean as it would get without cleaning it hardcore. He opened the message and sent a reply.

_I'm babysitting the boys for the weekend._

_ Boys?_

_ L's boys too._

Honestly, Light should have expected that Sayu would call immediately upon reading his text but he still stared at the phone as it rang in his hand.

"Can I come over?" She greeted.

"No." Light rested his hip against the counter as he thought about what to make for lunch. "You're a bad influence. I don't want you to corrupt L's kids."

Sayu's cackle on the other end prompted Light to quirk a brow but before he could ask anything, she spoke again. "Yeah alright. Does this mean you can't cover my shift tomorrow at _Stylin' Cute_?"

Light decided to make some sandwiches for lunch and take the boys grocery shopping after the movie to plan something for dinner. "What do you even do that takes up so much of your time?"

"I moonlight as a prostitute."

"That's not funny."

"I can feel your glare through the phone."

"This is why I don't want you near the boys."

"… Touché."

Light sighed. "Sorry, I might come in towards the end of your shift but I can't guarantee it. Don't do anything stupid and I'll talk to you later."

Sayu giggled. "No promises. Later bro."

As soon as they hung up, Light went to Matt's room to ask if the boys wanted some sandwiches. They gave an affirmative in between yells from Mello and cackles from Matt while Near smirked at the screen. Light left them, made the sandwiches and called for them.

He didn't expect the three of them to immediately come in, sitting and eating politely. Putting three genius boys around the same age together didn't normally bring peace and calm. But he definitely wasn't complaining.

He set the food in front of the boys and while they were eating, he took a quick picture of them and sent it to L with the caption: _Monsters, all of them._

By the time they were done with lunch and getting ready to go to the movies, L replied: _Hm. I do not know whether to warn you for the incoming storm or to be in awe of you._

Light smiled and bit his lip, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. _I prefer the latter ;)_

On the other side of the world, L smiled at the winky face Light sent. He wondered if Light had any idea how adorable he was.

Light blushed slightly after seeing the message sent and put his phone away, deciding to take the boys to the movies.

* * *

><p>"Can we get popcorn?" Matt asked after Light bought their tickets and they made their way towards the concession stand and the rooms.<p>

"I want chocolate!" Mello chimed in with a grin.

"Mello I swear if you put chocolate on my popcorn again I will cut your hair while you sleep." Near threatened, looking pretty scary for such a tiny thing.

Light easily stepped in between them to prevent a fight when he saw Mello open his mouth for a loud retaliation. "How about I get you guys separate ones so you can put whatever you want in it?"

The two looked at him and nodded their heads. Light reached out and held Matt's hand to keep him from running off towards the food. The redhead blushed and attempted to get away when he saw Mello and Near fight each other behind Light trying to see which of them could hold the brunette's other hand. Matt giggled and held his dad's hand a little tighter.

The boys ordered everything they wanted and before Light could pay, Mello used L's card. Light frowned, but Near said, "he would want us to do this."

Mello rolled his eyes. "You're making it sound like he's dead."

"He would still want us to use his card."

With that, they went into the room and watched the latest Avengers movie.

When they came out of the movie theater, the three boys going on about how much they liked it while they analyzed it, Light looked up ahead of them and saw someone he thought he recognized.

"Matsuda?"

Mello and Near froze and looked up ahead and sure enough, their father's coworker, Matsuda, was there coming out of an adjacent room.

"Light!" Matsuda smiled and walked over to them. "How are you?" He looked down at Matt and grinned at him, only to blink in surprise at seeing Mello and Near. "Hey wait, aren't you L's kids?"

Light stared at him. "You know L?"

Near and Mello were staring at the man who joined them while Mello pulled out his phone and sent their father a text. _Did you know that Matsuda and Light know each other?_

"Yeah, I work with him. How do you know him?"

"He's…" Light paused. "My friend?"

Matsuda opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Speak of the devil, I was just—"

The four others watched as Matsuda listened to apparently L on the other end before laughing sheepishly and then apologizing and then blushing. "Got it. Will do. Hopefully there won't be a next time." He hung up, or rather, L hung up and then Matsuda sighed. "Small world, huh?"

Light chuckled. "Definitely. Should have introduced us sooner, Matsuda."

The black haired man looked at him, tilting his head to the side a bit. "L said the same thing."

The three boys snickered while Light looked away as he felt his face grow a little warm. He took Matt's hand and with the other, herded the other two boys. "Well, as much as I enjoyed seeing you again, we gotta head out to buy some groceries for dinner. See you later, Matsuda."

The other man grinned. "Bye Light! Bye boys!"

"Bye!" the boys chorused as they walked away.

They went grocery shopping and Light made them dinner while the boys set the table. Near and Mello took pictures of their dinner and sent it to L with the caption: _Look what we're having :P_

_Next time I am dropping the two of you off in England with the most terrifying nanny I can find._

_We're sorry._

After dinner, the boys played a video game for a while then got ready for bed. Light suggested the guest room so L's boys could share a bed but they refused and wanted to sleep on the floor in Matt's room instead.

Light thought for a bit. "Well, it is a queen sized bed, I think the three of you are small enough to fit together if you w—"

He didn't finish the sentence before Mello and Near climbed onto the bed on either side of Matt. The redhead blushed and Light found the three of them adorable. "Alright you guys, to sleep." He leaned forward and ruffled their hair, one after another.

"Goodnight," they chorused.

Light smiled at them then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He made it back to his room, changed out of his shirt and jeans to instead a pair of loose hanging sweatpants and sat down on the bed, the covers pulled up to his waist. He pulled out his phone and opened the texting thread he had with L.

There were three new messages from L.

_Very well. I am in awe of you._

_ Light, I am putting Matsuda on desk duty for a week. _

_ I see today was a success, I hope tomorrow is as well. I am grateful you are watching my sons. Have a goodnight, Light. Sweet dreams._

Light had already turned off the lights in his room, his phone the only thing illuminating his face. He smiled shyly just staring at the texts. L was … something. He didn't know what right now, but he was definitely something. And poor Matsuda.

It was barely past ten at night and he remembered the days he would stay up until it was nearly time to greet the sun once more, but being a parent changed things. He was so tired right now. Matt was usually enough to get him to be tired by around midnight but three boys wore him out quick. In a good way. They weren't a hassle, it was just different to have so much more life in the house than he was used to. He loved seeing how happy Matt was with them. Maybe he could convince L to let them have some sleepovers in the future.

He laid down and sent a text before silencing his phone and closing his eyes, falling almost immediately to sleep.

_You should be. Aha, don't be too hard on poor Matsuda. The five of us should do something together once you get back. Hope you're taking care of yourself over there. Your sons are great, definitely not the monsters you continually make them out to be. Goodnight L. Talk to you tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: There's some fluff. Take it. This was mostly a filler chap but I'm a sucker for fluff. Yes, there is a plot to this story. Yes, their moms will be introduced in the story. No, I don't know quite where I'm going with this but I hope you'll join me for the ride lol. I don't know when I'll update this next but hopefully it'll be soon. Would you guys mind another chapter of fluff or should I get back to the apparent plot? (This started out just being a oneshot yet here we are. Oh and I am a huge Marvel junkie lol I had to make them be like that too lol.) Oh maybe I should do a filler chapter later one where it's the boys at school? Guys, don't be shy and give me some ideas lol<strong>

**Thanks for reading/alerting/reviewing and favoriting this fic! It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monkey: Hey guys! Hasn't been too long, hope you have all been well lol. I decided to go for a bit more fluff before jumping into the plot lol.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>By the time Light woke up the next day, he could feel the house was alive and running and he sat up in bed, equal parts curious and worried.<p>

A quick glance at his lit phone screen showed it was seven-ten in the morning and he had two text messages.

One from L which read: _Good morning, Light. I believe I forgot to mention the boys are up when the sun is, so it is likely they will be awake within the hour. Please do not let them burn down your house attempting to make breakfast. Good luck._

Light chuckled sleepily before typing out a quick reply after checking the text was sent nearly two hours ago. _Morning. Everything will be fine, you worry too much. :) _

The other message was from Sayu: _Bro! Normally I don't warn you I'm coming but today I'm being nice. I'll drop by for lunch! Feed me!_

As it was only sent a few minutes ago, Light figured this was the text that woke him up.

He put his phone down, figuring he'd reply later or not at all; the Yagami siblings had a system, Sayu would understand. The brunet stretched for a bit, rubbed the traces of sleep from his eyes and went off to do his morning routine. He stepped into some clean clothes following a speedy shower and walked out of the room, steeling himself for the energy of three children who happen to have genius-level intellect.

"Dad!" Matt was the first to greet, rushing to meet him and nearly tackling him down with a hug. A big grin spread across the redhead's face. "Morning!"

Light smiled but quirked a brow, hugging his son back and bending down to kiss the top of Matt's head. "Good morning. Should I be worried?" He glanced over at Mello and Near who gave him smiles and greeted him as well.

Matt laughed sheepishly. "No."

"Mhmm." Light didn't look convinced but decided to let it slide for now. The three boys weren't the only ones whose IQ was literally off the charts. "Did you three already eat?"

Matt's grip loosened slightly but he stuck to Light who made his way into the kitchen. "Not yet, we were discussing _Titus Andronicus _vs _Hamlet_."

"Do you guys want some French toast?"

An affirmative chorus prompted Light to start getting the ingredients while Matt helped. Mello and Near shyly came into the kitchen and offered help as well.

Once Light gave each boy a task, he asked, "And what came of the discussion?"

"For being revenge based tragedies, _Hamlet_ has a greater sense of the interiority and complexity of the characters." Near summed up. He cracked some eggs into the bowl full of milk, sugar, vanilla and cinnamon Matt was stirring.

Mello nodded. "Everyone in _Titus _was pretty trigger happy. Shakespeare was totally radical with this one."

Light smiled as Mello went about making everyone some chocolate milk. Light was originally planning on having coffee but by the time he noticed Mello had poured four glasses of milk, he didn't have the heart to say anything. "And what of the possibility that Shakespeare didn't write _Titus_?"

"Despite that some scholars are at odds, the general consensus is that yes he did write it, and that it's just working as a prototype tragedy for his bigger, more well-known tragedies," Matt said. He and Near were done mixing everything and stepped back to let Light put the bread in the bowl before transferring the slices to a buttered pan.

Light hummed in response, adoring how smart the three of them were while still in elementary school. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let tiny little ones read _Hamlet_ much less _Titus Andronicus_, but it seems these three had maturity beyond their years. His phone rang in the other room, interrupting his thoughts before he could ask another question. Matt took off to get it from Light's room.

"It's L!"

"Answer it!"

His parental super hearing allowed him to hear what Matt said.

"Hi L, it's Matt. Dad's making breakfast in the kitchen, I'm bringing him the phone now." Matt paused to listen to L but kept on his way back to the kitchen. When he stood under the threshold, Light saw the redhead smile. "Yeah, they're great! We're talking about _Hamlet_ vs _Titus Andronicus_." He walked up to Light who finished the first set of toast and went about making more. "Psychoanalytic criticism?" His tone turned a little shy and Light looked away so his son wouldn't see him smiling at the way Matt's cheeks started to match his hair. Near and Mello snickered off to the side. "Oh, I'm not sure what that means exactly," he shot questioning looks at L's sons who shrugged and shook their heads. "But I bet my dad does! I'll pass the phone. It was nice talking to you, thank you for letting Mello and Near stay. I hope you have a good day."

Light took the phone from him and cradled it between his ear and shoulder as he finished the next batch. "Hi L."

"Light, I would like you to know that I am touched by how kind your son is. I would enjoy it if my sons learned from him."

The brunet laughed as he flipped the bread on the pan. "They're not that bad."

"The demons have yet to greet me."

"Boys! Come greet L?"

There was a pause. "Just sent him a text."

"Told you."

Light found the exchange cute. "What was it you said about psychoanalytic criticism?"

"Just if the boys considered those plays from that perspective as well. It is one of my favorite forms of literary criticism, despite new historicism's dominance in Shakespeare criticism."

"Yeah, mine too. Like how Hamlet, Fortinbras and Laertes are the trifecta of man pain since they live in their father's shadows and have to decide between morals and obedience after their dads die." He added more bread to the pan as he took the finished slices out. "Or how both Titus and Tamora are suffering from PTSD following the war they were in for so long which damaged their psyches and led the two of them down the paths of violent revenge against the other."

L was silent on the other end of the line for several moments that Light thought the call disconnected until, "Light, you and I must have tea together and talk about literature one of these days."  
>Light laughed as he finally finished the last batch. "What, like a coffee shop date where we analyze our favorite books?" He turned around to ask the boys to set the table but it turns out they already had and were watching him with curious looks.<p>

"Even better, I will fly you to Paris and we can discuss our favorite books over lunch."

Light turned off the stove and looked at the pile of French toast instead of the boys. "That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"An argument can be made for Rome."

Light took in a deep breath. He hoped L was joking. "That sounds like a date."

"If that is alright with you."

Light reminded Mello and Near of Matt when a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Near and Mello held their breaths. Light opened his mouth again and said, "yeah, a date, then." He didn't notice L's boys secretly high-fiving.

"Excellent. I will look when I am free and let you know."

"Great." Light bit his lower lip slightly. "Well, you let me know. I'm gonna have breakfast with the boys, you should sleep."

"Do not worry, I got my required three hours, I will be fine. Have a good day, I will likely be back around midnight, if that is alright?"

"Sure."

"Then it is settled I will see you later."

"Bye." He hung up and left the phone on the counter in order to bring the boys their food.

Once they were all settled, Mello spoke. "So, a date?"

Light smiled. "Eat your breakfast."

L's boys giggled to themselves but ate their food. In the commotion, Matt's confused looks went unnoticed by the other people at the table.

* * *

><p>"Alright, which one of you is going in first?" Light asked, standing outside the second bathroom in the house after having pulled Mello and Near away from each other who were almost in a brawl.<p>

Matt walked past them with a smile as he said, "I'll be in the other bathroom."

Mello and Near barely heard him, too busy glaring at each other.

Light sighed, wondering if this is what L meant by them fighting. "Ok, how about Near goes first and Mello, you can help me set up lunch then you two can switch once Near is done?"

"… Ok," they replied, Near walking backwards until he was in the bathroom so he wouldn't turn his back to Mello. Once the door was closed, Mello glanced up at Light, his eyes narrowed into a curious look.

"You're better at this than dad." Mello commented.

Light shook his head. "Just beginner's luck, I'm sure."

Mello grinned. "What are we having?"

"Sayu's favorite."

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Matt was already out of the shower and Near was trying to get out but Mello was banging on the door. Light came up behind him and gently pushed Mello to the side.

"Near, come out."

The seven year old shyly opened the door, revealing the short boy wrapped up in a white fluffy blanket. Light was on autopilot and picked him up, before walking back to Matt's room, carrying the boy and not noticing Mello snap a picture of that. The brunet knocked on the door, heard Matt's "come in" and lightly put Near down, blinking at the way the albino's face was flushed red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Near, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything," Light's caramel eyes were wide with shock but Near brought up a part of the towel to hide the lower half of his face.

"No, no, that was, um nice." Near's tiny voice squeaked out and Light couldn't help but feel his heart melt. The door to Matt's room opened and the eight year old quirked a brow at the two in front of the door.

Light smiled. "Whenever you two are ready, you can come help me prepare for lunch." He walked away and once he was in the kitchen, Mello cackled at Near who flipped him off. Matt smiled at the two of them and let Near into his room to change as the redhead went to join his dad in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hello my lovelies!"<p>

Light, from his spot on the couch surrounded by the boys as they watched a movie, frowned. "I don't recall giving you a key."

"That's because you didn't." Sayu winked at him.

Matt jumped off the couch and went to hug her. "Hi Aunty Sayu."

She squeezed him tightly then ruffled his hair. With a glance at the other boys, she brought her arms up. "Well? Don't be shy, we're all family here."

Mello mumbled, "not yet," as he and Near got off the couch to greet her, only to have Near elbow him first.

Light went over to kiss the top of her head and then walked to the kitchen. "I've got cheeseburgers."

Sayu squealed happily. "You spoil me!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>"How about doing some homework?" Light asked an hour after Sayu left. He was standing under the threshold of Matt's room, watching the three boys play some video game.<p>

"We could do it tomorrow," Near said, destroying Mello's character and cackling when Mello tripped over himself trying to curse at the albino, only to remember Light's presence at the last second.

Matt glanced at his dad, somehow still paying attention to the game. "Yeah, what he said."

"Or you could do it right now that way you don't have to do it tomorrow in the morning before class." Light insisted.

"But—"

Light walked into the room and stepped in front of the television. Matt sighed but paused the game and the three of them went to their backpacks to pull out their homework and start working on it. Despite being geniuses, they were still children and they liked to procrastinate.

Luckily, Light was having none of that.

* * *

><p>It was during dinner that the doorbell rang and Light looked around at the boys, wondering if it was L who came much earlier than predicted. The only adult in the house went to open the door, a smile on his face ready to greet the father of the other two boys in the house but his smile dropped a fraction when he saw who was at the door.<p>

"Hi Light," Mikami greeted.

"Oh, hi Mikami, what are you doing here?"

The raven haired man raked his eyes briefly over Light's body but made no movement to come in when he saw Light didn't offer him entry. "Evening, Light. I just wanted to come by and say hello since I haven't seen you in a while."

Light thought back to the conversation he had had with Matt before. "Yeah, it has been, I'm sorry, I've been busy." He didn't have a chance to say anything else when Matt, Mello and Near all crowded around Light, thinking maybe it was L.

"Oh, it's only you," Mello blurted out, only to have his foot stepped on by Near. Matt stepped closer to Light and hid behind his legs when Mikami gave him a small smile.

"Light, I didn't know you had company over. L, I imagine?"

He shook his head. "Babysitting." He lightly patted Near and Mello's heads then did the same with Matt. "Go back inside and eat your dinner." Matt and Near slowly walked back to the table but Mello stayed behind, giving Mikami a glare, then turned to go back to eat dinner. "I'll just be a minute," Light told them, then stepped out to talk to Mikami, closing the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mikami asked, following Light who took a few steps away from the door. The sun was just starting to set, throwing an array of colors into the sky above the surrounding houses. A small breeze blew past them and Light wrapped his arms loosely around himself, then turned to face Mikami with a small smile.

"You haven't done anything, things have just been busy."

"Yeah, babysitting L's kids. Is that what you're doing? Is he paying you for that?"

Light frowned. "No, he isn't and it's not a bad thing, I like taking care of them, they make Matt happy."

Mikami stared at him for a while before finally sighing. "You're right, Matt's what's important, after all."

Light nodded. "Yes. I've missed you though."

Mikami took a step closer to him. "We haven't hung out much lately, how about I take you out one of these days?"

A brief thought of L flashed through Light's mind but it wasn't like they were both asking him out on a date, only L was. Mikami was his friend since high school and they really hadn't had a chance to talk to each other and catch up, just the two of them. "What were you thinking?"

"Dinner? Maybe a walk in the park after?"

Light thought about it, feeling another breeze sweep past his hair, lightly ruffling it. He smiled and Mikami's breath hitched. "Alright, how's Tuesday sound? But instead of dinner, lunch, while Matt's in school?"

Mikami grinned. "That's great. I'll see you then?"

Light nodded then went over to hug Mikami before the raven haired man left. After he was gone, Light stayed outside for a couple more minutes before opening the door and going back inside. His dinner was probably cold but he felt happy, having talked a bit with his friend.

He received a text as he sat down to eat, the boys having long since finished their dinner and set the plates in the sink to be washed later.

It was from L. _I will be arriving sooner than expected and I brought you four some souvenirs, some for your sister and her coworkers as well, do you mind bringing the boys over to Stylin' Cute in about an hour?_

Light couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he read the text. _Sure! It's so nice of you to bring souvenirs._ _I'll let the boys know, they'll be so happy. _

Roughly an hour later, Light and the boys were with Sayu, Misa and Kiyomi at Stylin' Cute. When a Rolls Royce pulled up outside the salon, the girls and children raced outside. L gave everyone a bag, then held onto one and made his way to Light who had watched the scene with amusement.

"Light."

"L."

"Thank you for watching my demons."

That got a laugh out of Light. "They were fine. They even got their homework done. And they helped me cook today. I would love to have them over more often."

Near and Mello, dragging Matt with them, came back to Light and cheered.

L smirked. "You may come to regret that."

"Yeah? I don't think I would."

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: There, more fluff. Sorry it might seem a little rushed, but I was inspired while watching the Death Note drama~! Has anyone been watching it? It's definitely different than I expected it to be lol. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Monkey: Whoo! What is this weekly updating I'm suddenly doing? I don't know, but hopefully I can keep it up before the Fall 2015 semester starts up lol. There's a super long A/N at the end, I'll tell you guys some stuff lol.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Monday night found Light sitting on the couch with Matt's head on his lap as the eight year old played something on his Gameboy. The brunet sighed as he gently threaded his fingers through his son's red hair.<p>

When Matt's hair color started to come in when he was a baby, Light had been surprised but loved it instantly. He remembered smothering Matt with kisses as the tiny baby gurgled and wiggled. Matt had been such a cute, happy baby, excited at everything but quiet and shy at times as well. Light remembered when Matt first started wobbling in his attempts to walk, especially the first time. How Matt had a look of intense concentration and made it almost three steps before he fell forward and Light caught him in his arms, heart simultaneously elated that Matt was starting to walk and breaking because it meant his son was growing up too fast.

Light wanted to always hug Matt who in his infancy had clung to Light and now only sometimes did it. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought how soon Matt would grow up, go to college and start a life of his own. Matt was his whole world and one day he would have to watch him leave for bigger and better things.

"—ad? Dad. _Dad_."

Matt's voice snapped the brunet out of his trip down memory lane only for him to realize that he had pulled Matt into a sitting position on his lap and had his son pulled into a tight hug. Matt was hugging him back, resigned and curious, with his face smushed into Light's chest.

Light loosened his grip a bit and leaned forward to kiss the top of the eight year old's head. "I love you."

Matt smiled and looked shy. "I love you too." He pouted when his father lightly ruffled his hair.

"Time for bed."

"Ok." Matt turned off the Gameboy (he had already died due to his father's sudden hug) and jumped off Light's lap, running to his room to start his nightly routine.

Despite losing Matt's mom, Light felt happy at what his life has become. Blessed, even. Yes, sometimes it was hard and he struggled but he wouldn't give Matt up for anything in the world. Part of him will always love Matt's mom and he knew that she loved them both—she was watching over them with a smile at how their son had grown. Most people would say the eight year old got everything from his father, but Light knew so much of Matt came from his mother.

He could hear Matt scrambling around to get ready and he closed his eyes, a serene expression on his face.

_I miss you. I know you'd be happy watching Matt grow up. He's so perfect. I hope you don't mind the stories I tell him of you, he thinks the world of you but I bet you knew that. I've done everything I can but it's hard without you_. Light briefly opened his eyes, then closed them again. _What do you think of L? I think you'd like him._

"Dad!" Matt called out. "I'm ready!"

Caramel eyes opened and their owner smiled before getting off the couch and heading to Matt's room.

Instead of tucking his son in and kissing him goodnight, Light glanced at the bookshelf, then at Matt who was sitting up in bed, looking up at him curiously. "Want a bedtime story?"

The redhead smiled, pulling his teddy bear in front of him and hugging it tightly. "Can it be _The Giver_?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>L never regrets having two sons but there are days when Mello and Near simultaneously tried his patience and amused him to no end.<p>

"Boys, for the last time, you are much too young to watch a horror movie before bed. Turn that off and go to sleep."

In a rare moment of brotherly love, Mello and Near were sitting together between a mountain of throw pillows as they watched a movie. There had been popcorn shared earlier but Mello put chocolate syrup on top and Near ate gummy worms instead. They both just finished off their snacks, roughly halfway through the movie.

They didn't listen to L.

"I think if we can read _Dracula_, we can watch a scary movie," Mello reasoned. Near nodded in agreement then the two jumped when the person on screen opened the door only to have his head sliced clean off.

L shook his head. Earlier, the chances his sons would go to sleep without nightmares were seventy percent. A man on screen ran into an active chainsaw and blood splattered everywhere. Those chances plummeted to fifty-three percent.

A woman's screams scared Near and Mello to the point where they scooted a little closer together on the couch without realizing it.

As much as L appreciated the newfound camaraderie his boys developed while watching this movie, he knew it would lead to trouble later.

Thirty-two percent.

L was a proponent of children having the option to make their own decisions, much like how he was raised, especially given how high their IQs were (although a part of him worried when his sons drugged him for a _haircut_, but then again that led him to Light so he supposes he shouldn't complain), but there were times when that was a bad thing.

L would use his _voice_, but if he used it too often, he knew it would lose his power. Instead, he tried to persuade them again.

"Reading classical literature and watching a horror movie are two different things. Your young minds might be capable of—" a child screamed as she watched her mother's eyes be gauged out— "analyzing a story but a movie such as this at your age will stir your imagination into overdrive and you will be plagued by images that will keep you up at night."

"Don't worry, it's not like we won't be able to handle it." Near pointed out. "We are your sons after all."

L smirked as a man on screen had his throat slit open just as he attempted to scream for help. Twelve percent. "I will remind you of that when you have nightmares tonight."

He turned on his heels and went back upstairs, making a mental note to ask Watari later if he had been as bad as his sons.

L had a case that kept him up for a few hours and at two in the morning, he heard a small knock on the door. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he left the desk and opened the door. He peered down at the nine year old blonde and behind him, a tiny mop of white hair.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Mello asked, not looking L in the eyes. Near had his arms wrapped around his brother and they squeezed a little tighter in anticipation of their father's answer.

L opened the door a little more. "I take it you two will use this experience to listen when I tell you not to do something?"

Near's eyes popped up just above Mello's shoulder. "Probably not."

L nodded, motioning with his hand for the boys to enter. At least they were honest. They immediately climbed into the detective's bed and hid under the covers.

L went back to his desk, sent his findings to the CIA on their latest case to help them solve the killings before turning off the lights and dimming the light of his computer screen.

"Ah, well, you are my sons after all."

* * *

><p>Sayu gave a loud, tired sigh as she leaned over the front counter at <em>Stylin' Cute<em>.

Kiyomi glanced up from her tea and raised a brow. "Everything ok, Sayu?"

"No, everything's not ok." Sayu put her elbow on the counter and her chin on her palm. "When we first opened, we were doing so well, I mean we still get clients now but it isn't the same as it used to be."

Misa came out from the back with a broom and heard their conversation. "I looked at our statements, we're still doing alright."

"Yeah, but it's not enough. Look at this place! It's empty! On a Tuesday! We need a way to bring people in."

Kiyomi hid a smile behind her cup of tea before she took a sip. "Back when Light was almost a regular worker here, he drew a lot of attention."

Sayu gave an ungraceful snort. "My brother gets everyone's attention and never even realizes it."

Misa bounced happily. "That's because he only pays attention to Matt!"

Kiyomi nodded, bringing a finger up to her chin, tapping it a couple times. "I think Light is too much of a family oriented man to be up for dating or actively seeking out someone's attention. However, L being in the picture might change things." She smiled, thinking of the young man who deserved happiness, and who might find it with L.

Sayu slammed her hands on the counter, getting attention from the other two. "I got it! We'll auction off my brother! That'll get us some business!"

Misa giggled, coming up right behind Sayu and offering her the broom. "This isn't a manga, Sayu, and you can't just auction off your brother." Her cheerful demeanor dropped for a second, "What if Mikami were to show up?"

Sayu, who had started spinning the broom, let it fall to the floor. She narrowed her eyes. "He would find a way to come here and try to win him for the night."

Kiyomi waved her hand dismissively, finishing off her tea. "L is rich, he would pay anything for Light to keep him away from Mikami."

Sayu and Misa brightened at that.

Kiyomi shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

The younger two hair stylists pouted in resignation. Misa opened her mouth to speak but the door opening followed by a tinkling bell snapped everyone's attention to the newcomer.

Well, newcomers in this case.

"Man! I never thought it would be so hard to get here!" Mello exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Behind him, Near and a reluctant Matt stepped into the store.

Sayu immediately lost her shit. "Matt! What are you doing here?! Light will lose his shit when he finds out you cut class!" She rushed over to him, putting her hands all over him to check if he was harmed in any way. If Light found Matt here at _Stylin' Cute_ instead of at school, all signs would point to this being Sayu's fault and he would go mental on her. Matt fussed as she checked him over but she didn't stop until she was satisfied he wasn't fevered, bleeding, bruised or broken. Then she repeated the process with Near and chased down a wide-eyed Mello as well. "What are you three thinking?! It's Tuesday! Last I checked that was a school day! Do Light and L know you're here? Why would you come here they're gonna think it's all my fault!" Sayu collapsed to her knees in despair, hoping against hope that Light's paternal instincts wouldn't lead him here so soon. Misa walked over to her, looking sheepish as she lightly patted the brunette's head.

She looked at the three boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

L's boys looked at Matt who squirmed under all their gazes. "I'm not exactly sure, but my dad is … seeing Mikami? And um, I guess we have to stop it?"

Kiyomi walked over to him and offered him a cookie. "What do you mean, _seeing_?"

"They're having lunch together?" Matt offered, nibbling on the treat.

The raven-haired hairstylist offered a cookie to Near who took one and Mello, who saw it didn't have chocolate in it and politely refused.

Misa regarded the boys curiously. "So, you were sent by L?"

"No!" the blond boy replied vehemently. "He doesn't know about this."

Near finished off his cookie. "It's likely that he does know considering who he is, but he probably doesn't know that we know, or that we have decided to do something about it." He watched Matt shyly ask Kiyomi for another cookie and the albino had a small smile spread across his face. If nothing else in this world, he and Mello really wanted to stay friends with Matt; that boy was so kind and shy and people were prone to missing what a great person he is. He and Mello were lucky to have stumbled upon another kid like them—they weren't going to let him go so easily.

Sayu stood up, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing each of them critically. "And what have you decided to do?"

Mello stepped in. "Well, we had two options: go in guns blazing to the restaurant they're at, or," Mello paused, sheepishly, "Ok so we haven't gotten that far yet but they'll be on their date soon so we gotta do something!"

"We can't just storm a restaurant again, idiot, you keep getting us kicked out of places we won't be able to go anywhere when we're older," Near chided.

Mello rounded on him. "What'd you say you little rat?"

Matt slid in between the bickering brothers before the adults could and looked curiously at Mello, "What are we going to do?"

Sayu spoke up before the small blond could say anything. "Nothing, Light just texted me that he got a call Matt wasn't in school and he's freaking out, should I tell him you're fine?"

Mello snatched her phone away then proceeded to dial Light's number.

"Oh I don't think this is a good idea," Kiyomi said, Misa nodding in agreement.

The remaining four watched Mello as the phone rang. His face brightened when Light answered. "We have your son!" Mello tried dropping his voice and making it really raspy and Near snorted behind him. Light must have panicked on the other end of the line because Mello's face quickly dropped and he brought up a hand reassuringly, even though Light wouldn't see it. "No, no, hi Light, it's me Mello."

Sayu sniffled in the background, knowing that once Light came here, he was gonna blame her for being a bad influence. Misa came over and offered her a smile which the brunette finally returned. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I'm gonna need a drink after this, you two wanna join me?"

Kiyomi flicked the side of Sayu's head. "It's barely noon, we don't close for another several hours."

The youngest of the Yagami siblings stuck her tongue out at her.

Mello hung up and the girls realized they missed his half of the conversation. "Well, he's coming here." Something on him beeped and Mello patted himself down until he found the phone on him. His eyes scanned over the screen for a few seconds then, "Oh, and so is our dad. Looks like he found out we ditched too."

Matt cringed. "We are gonna be in so much trouble."

Near took a hold of his hand, surprising everyone in the room. "No, we have this under control, Mello and I will take any blame." His other hand joined Matt's. "Trust us."

Matt stared at Near, a heavy blush spreading across his face. Mello tried to appear cool but the girls could see the small blush on his cheeks as well. The sudden bond between these three surprised everyone, the three included.

It didn't take long for the doors to burst open later, making Sayu shriek and hide behind Kiyomi and Misa. It was Light and behind him, Mikami. Sayu tensed but honestly didn't want to put herself in Light's line of vision.

The taller brunet came skidding to a halt in front of Matt before falling to his knees and pulling Matt into a tight hug. "Why aren't you in school?" He pulled back so he could see Matt's reaction. "When I heard you ditched I completely freaked out."

"That would be our fault," Near cut in and since entering, Light shifted his gaze to the other boys. He raised a brow at them.

"Why aren't you two in school? Does L know?"

The door opened and it revealed the man of the hour. "Oh, I do."

Mello took in a deep breath then let it out in a loud sigh. "Ok, so it was our fault. Near and I thought it'd be fun to ditch today and we thought about getting Matt out because we really like him but let me tell you, it was not easy to get him, but then we were out and we came here because we knew it would be safe until you guys found out." He offered a hesitant smile to the two fathers and while they glanced at each other to see what the other thought, Mello shot a glare to Mikami who had looked angry upon entering but now looked furious. He was completely aware that blond munchkin was mocking him and there was nothing he could do.

Mello was about to stick his tongue out at him but L spoke up first.

"You two are in so much trouble."

Light slowly stood up again, walking over to L. "L, the kids—"

"Light," L stepped closer to him until there was only a foot between them, "I appreciate how much you care about the kids, but my kids are effectively trying to corrupt your son. I will ground them."

Light held L's gaze for a while until Light finally blinked and looked over at Mikami. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to have lunch, but we can hang out some other time, alright?"

The raven haired had toned back his anger before Light looked at him and now he looked indifferent to the situation at hand. He offered the brunet a smile. "Not a problem, Light. Do you want me to take you and Matt home?"

Light gave a minute shake of his head. "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit, thanks though."

A muscle twitched in Mikami's jaw but he merely nodded and gave a half-assed smile. "Alright, I'll see you later."

He left and L didn't bother mentioning the man hadn't even said anything to Matt. Speaking of, "Matt, do you feel like my sons are pressuring you to do things you do not want to do?"

Everyone turned to look at the redhead and he squirmed again, wondering how he got this much attention twice in one day. "I like them, please don't make them stop seeing me." His voice wobbled a little and L knew if Light and Matt stayed in their lives, he would be at their complete mercy. L rounded his gaze on his children. "You boys are lucky, you will get off easy." They cheered. "But try anything like this again and I will ship you off to a boarding school in England."

Mello paled and Near winced. They shook their heads.

Near smiled at Matt and took his hand. "You're gonna be good for us."

Mello took the redhead's other hand. "We'll be unstoppable."

Matt shyly grinned. "Sounds like fun."

The girls in the meantime had watched the scene unfold as if it were a drama. Sayu was so happy that she wasn't in any trouble. Misa thought the two families in front of her were so adorable and Kiyomi only hoped that everyone stayed happy.

Light cleared his throat to get L's attention. "I'm sorry about the kids."

L shook his head. "Light, I have long since accepted that my sons are the way they are, I just hope they mend their ways a bit with Matt's help."

The brunet chuckled. "I'm amazed they were all able to ditch school."

"I am not. I will be calling both of their schools and persuading them to upgrade their security." He peered at Light, curiously, "I hope this doesn't change our upcoming date?"

Light looked away with a faint blush. "Of course not."

"Good, I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Alright."

"Great! Now that everything is settled," Sayu jumped in, stepping up beside Light and putting an arm around him, "bro, you wanna cover my shift since you're already here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Whoo~! Ok, I'm a sucker for fluff, I'm sorry. Yes, there is a plot, yes it is coming, yes you'll meet their moms (some of you guys are guessing and I love seeing them lol, I mean there are only so many women in the DN universe, right? lol), and yes, we'll get somewhere with this fic lol. What else? Oh, right, yes, Light is <em>technically<em> OOC, but I kinda just write the amnesiac!Light in a lot of my fics: sweet, cute, adorable Light who isn't a mass murderer with a god complex :D **

**Hmmmm what else, oh yeah! The drama! For those who asked, I watch it on crunchyroll, but I bet there are lots of places to watch it ( I use my friends account on there so that's why I watch it there lol ) and omg, the shower scene. You guys were right! That shower scene was crazy ! I loved every second of it. I actually spent like ten minutes watching that scene because I was sending so many snapchat videos to Cookee about that scene. She was like "wtf did they make DN even more gay" haha! She's not watching the drama but she's up for me sending her snap vids of the good stuff ;D lmao. **

**Oh yeah, thanks so much for reading/favoriting/reviewing/alerting! I'm so happy you guys are liking this! x3 **

**Don't know when I'll update next but hopefully it'll be soon! Lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Monkey: Here goes nothing lol (there are some flashback scenes that aren't indicated but if it's not in Paris, then it happened in the past lol.)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"I'd like to order two of every dessert on the menu."<p>

Light stared incredulously at L. "Y-you can't be serious."

L handed the waiter serving them the menu and fixed his gaze on the beauty in front of him. "I never joke about dessert."

"But what about dinner?"

"This is my dinner."

Light blinked. "But…"

L smirked. "It is cute of you to worry, but this is how I live my life." He noticed the waiter looking at them, a little amused, a little curious. "What are you getting?"

A blush spread across his cheeks as Light apologized to the waiter for the wait. He ordered his dinner and gave the menu back before turning his attention to L.

* * *

><p>"Matt, we need to talk."<p>

The redhead who was playing something on his PSP paused it to look a little wide-eyed at his dad who stood under the threshold of his room. Matt was already in bed but his bedtime wasn't for another half hour yet. "Am I in trouble?"

Light sighed as he walked in and settled down beside his son who made a bit more room for him by wiggling over. He put an arm around Matt and watched as his son turned off the game. "Not exactly. I am disappointed you ditched school but there's something else I have to tell you."

Matt honestly looked a little worried so Light kissed the top of his head to dispel some of his fears.

"I'll be going on a date with L this weekend."

Matt furrowed his brows, thinking. "Like a date date?"

"Yes? He's taking me to Paris."

"When do we go?"

Light hesitated. "It'll just be me and him."

Matt looked down at the PSP in his hands, his fingers fidgeting with the buttons. "You're leaving me?"

"No, I would never leave you." Light put both arms around him and moved him so his son sat curled in his lap. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

Matt didn't meet his gaze. "Are Mello and Near going?"

"No. If we do go, the three of you will stay with Sayu for the weekend, but we will leave Thursday night. L and I thought that for our date we might try getting to know each other a bit more, just us two." Once the words left his mouth, Light realized how horrible he sounded but while part of him wanted to call the whole thing off, the other, more selfish part of him wanted to go through with it.

Matt tossed the PSP to the side, watching it bounce harmlessly on the mattress and settle. He finally looked up at Light who held his breath. Matt could feel Light's heart racing in his chest and he felt bad that he was making his dad worry like this. "Will you be happy if you go with L?"

Light's breathing attempted to return to normal but he didn't know what was the right thing to say. Yes, because it was _Paris_ and a date with L and he liked L, he was smart and funny, he was also a single father and he understood him but Matt was his everything and if Matt didn't want him going, he wouldn't. He knew L would understand.

That might just make him like L more.

Finally, Light rested his chin on top of his son's head. "Yes, it would, but not if you weren't ok with that."

Matt liked L. He was funny and he made his dad laugh, and he didn't treat him like a child. L looked at Matt like he was an equal and he even put him on the same intellectual level as his own genius sons. The only other person Light ever saw outside the family and _Stylin' Cute_ was Mikami and Matt did not like him at all. "I want you to go."

Light gently pushed Matt a bit so he could see his son's face. "Are you sure?"

The redhead gave him a shy smile with a tiny nod. "I want you to be happy."

Light couldn't help but grin at him, bringing Matt close and hugging him tight, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you."

"A sleepover with my friends and aunty Sayu sounds like fun too."

Light chuckled. "Yes it does."

* * *

><p>"Boys."<p>

Mello and Near paid no mind to their father as they chilled in their room while they played a game of chess. They normally didn't like to because they took so long playing each other but it had been quite some time since they last played. Also, Mello bet Near twenty bucks he'd win. Near was looking to buy a new action figure with it.

"_Boys_."

The _voice_ made them jump, instantly turning to see their father walking into their room, his attention half on them, half on the game.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be going on a date with Light this weekend."

"And?" Mello asked, seeing Near discreetly move a white piece. Mello frowned, trying to figure out his next move.

"It's in Paris."

"Sweet, where are we staying?"

"Just Light and me."

Near watched Mello move his black bishop. He shook his head. "So then are we staying with Watari?"

"Sayu."

Both of the boys' full attention snapped back to their father. "Matt?"

L rolled his eyes at them, they only perked up when they thought of Light's son. It could prove to be interesting what their friendship would be like if they were still friends when they were older. L knew he would muse about that later with Light. "Yes, Matt too. The three of you will be staying with Sayu while Light and I leave Thursday night."

"Does this mean we aren't in trouble for ditching?" Near blurted out and Mello would have reached over to smack his head but he didn't under the watchful gaze of their father.

"I take it you two wanted to stop Light and Mikami from having lunch together?"

Mello's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I know everything." L looked up at the ceiling and continued nonchalantly, "I would have done the same thing if you had not."

The genius boys shared a look and a grin.

"Regardless, you two will behave or there will be consequences. Are you alright with staying with Sayu and Matt?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Be sure to have your things ready by Thursday." L turned to walk out of the room then stopped just as he reached the threshold. He glanced back, "By the way Mello, you have lost."

He walked out, smirking when he heard his oldest son cursing loudly and his youngest cheering, demanding a new toy.

* * *

><p>"Sayu, I'm leaving you with the most important thing in my life, <em>do not make me regret this<em>," Light pulled his little sister to the side, his hands on her shoulders and two pairs of caramel eyes stared into each other.

She huffed, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Gee, way to make me feel special."

Light kissed her forehead. "You know I love you but this is the first time Matt and I have ever been away from each other for more than a few hours and I know we'll be a phone call away but I'm a parent and worrying is what I do."

Sayu couldn't help the grin that spread on her face as she hugged him. He set his chin on top of her head and sighed. "Don't worry Light. You and L have fun, Matt will be fine." They pulled apart a bit. Neither mentioned that it would be the first time the two siblings would have so much distance between them too. "Honestly, he'll miss you but he probably won't even know you're gone, he'll be too caught up with—"

The doorbell rang and Sayu raced over to open it.

"Boys! If I hear about the two of you doing anything out of line or being bad to Sayu and Matt I will personally drag you to a military school on the other coast." L warned as his children giggled in front of the front door.

Sayu lives a few minutes away by car from Light in a small apartment that Light helped her buy as soon as she was old enough to move out. She loved living with Light and Matt but the three of them went through a bit of a rough patch a few years back and Sayu decided she needed to move out to make things less stressful for Light. He hadn't wanted her to leave but eventually he gave in so long as she found a close place so he could help her if something happened.

Matt and Light occasionally visited her apartment and the sleeping arrangements were always Light and Matt in her room with the bigger bed and she would take the guest room (the boys had aggressively protested the first time until she threatened to sleep on the couch so they can have the beds for themselves). This time, Sayu had no idea who would sleep with who and where. It promised to be an interesting night.

"Hi Light! Hi Sayu!" Mello and Near raced each other to Light with Mello as the winner who dodged a kick from Near. L trailed behind them, carrying all their things. They all heard Near and Mello race into the apartment to hunt Matt down. L set their things by the couch then walked back to where Light and Sayu now were after she closed the door.

"There is still time to opt out if you feel like you cannot part with Matt, I will understand." L said as they heard the three little boys laughing with each other.

Light, biting his lower lip, avoided his gaze and walked over to the boys in the guest room, seeing them on the bed, dogpiling on top of a laughing Mello. He watched them with a fond expression on his face. He turned around only to find L standing right beside him with a similar expression.

"I would love to go with you, but next time let's keep our date in the city," Light finally replied, going off to give Sayu some last minute tips. L watched him leave, amused, wondering if Light realized he'd just set up a second date before even having their first.

The Yagami siblings sat down at the couch with L joining them shortly after, taking a seat beside Light. Sayu was going to be made responsible for three young boys for three days, she was going to need all the help she could get.

"Ok, so you know Matt, generally a good kid," Light began, raking a hand through his hair. No one would believe him if he said he wasn't nervous about leaving Matt for a weekend to _fly to Paris for a date with L_ so he didn't bother trying to hide it. "He's allowed to play video games but restrict him to no more than two hours a day. Make sure he does his homework. He's not very fussy about what he eats and his bedtime is eight-thirty."

"Near and Mello do not have a bedtime but I suggest enforcing the one Matt has so the three of them get to bed early."

Light nodded, appreciating how focused Sayu was in learning how to take care of three kids. "We left you a list of things you need to watch out for and what things you make sure they get. You have my emergency numbers but seeing as I'll be nine hours away, I won't be of any help if something happens."

"Chill, Light, I think we'll be fine." Sayu waved her hand dismissively and Light took back his earlier thought with a slight shake of his head. "If it becomes too much for me, I'll call Misa and Kiyomi that way we can each take a kid."

A small, hesitant frown settled on Light's face. "Sayu, if this is asking too much—"

"No." She immediately denied with a seriousness that momentarily surprised L and Light. "After all that you've done and everything we've been through, this is the least I could do." She smiled when she saw Light blink away some tears. "Besides, they're just kids. Even if they're crazy smart, they'll just be goofing around and being silly, I have things under control."

The two men briefly wondered if those would be her famous last words.

Sayu reached over and patted Light on the knee a couple times. He placed his hand on top of hers and kept it there.

"Thank you."

"Your bravery is admirable but I feel it is necessary to warn you to be constantly alert for any sign of trouble." L bit the tip of his thumb thoughtfully. "My sons also like to fight with each other a lot, please prevent them from murdering each other."

Sayu giggled. "I think we're good there, Matt has them in the palm of his hand."

Light and L exchanged glances, wondering if that was truly a good thing or not.

"Dad!" Matt raced into the living room and jumped into Light's lap. L's boys were right at his heels and looked to want to do the same to L but he was sitting in his idiosyncratic way with his knees up to his chest. The raven haired man sighed before sitting normally and the kids jumped into his lap as well.

"Are you gonna bring some souvenirs?" Matt asked.

Light ruffled his hair. "I'll see what we find."

"When you come back, can we set up a sleepover so Matt comes to our place?" Near looked expectantly at L who glanced at Light. The younger man nodded, bouncing Matt slightly on his legs.

"We can wait until you are out of school."

"A summer sleepover, it's gonna be so fun," Mello said as he and Near high-fived then got simultaneous high-fives from Matt.

The six talked for a bit before L noted the time and gently patted Near and Mello's bottoms so they'd get off him. They scrambled off and he stood, turning his attention to Light. "It is time we head out."

Light kept his mouth in a firm line and slowly stood up, holding Matt as the redhead wrapped his tiny legs around Light's waist. The eight year old thought himself a bit too old to be carried like this while still awake but this was the first time he'd be away from his dad and he didn't want to let go. Matt wrapped his arms around Light's neck and buried his face into the space between his neck and shoulder. Light brought a hand up and placed it on the back of his son's head.

Light kissed the side of Matt's head. "You be good. I love you."

Matt nodded, not saying a word as he tightened his grip around his father's neck. Light didn't worry because he could hear Matt's whispered "I love you too" that no one else could hear.

Sayu felt emotional watching them, remembering when Matt was a baby and Light took care of them both. She saw her brother set her nephew down and he walked over to her. He hugged her tightly. "Take care of them."

"I will."

In the meantime, L looked down at his own sons. He placed a hand on top of Mello's blond hair. "Do not burn the apartment down." He placed his other hand on top of Near's fluffy looking white hair. "Do not let your brother burn the apartment down." The boys grinned and nearly tackled him down in a hug. L stumbled a bit but returned the gesture.

Light let his gaze trail on each of the boys that were now standing with each other. "Watch out for each other."

The boys grinned, nodding excitedly.

Matt looked like he was debating something before he shyly walked over to L and gently pulled on the bottom of the detective's shirt. "You're gonna take care of my dad, right?"

L lowered himself to Matt's height and stared into Matt's chocolate colored eyes. "With my life."

The intensity with which he said it made Light's heart skip a couple beats. Matt seemed satisfied with that answer and gave L a quick hug before dashing back to his friends.

L stepped closer to Light. "Ready to go to Paris?"

Caramel eyes stared into obsidian ones, amused. "You never do things halfway, do you?"

"Never."

With one last goodbye, Light and L took the brunet's stuff to the parked car outside Sayu's apartment where Watari was patiently waiting at the wheel.

Light gave the older gentleman a big smile once he and L settled into the car and Watari drove off. "Thank you so much, for all of this," Watari would also be flying their private jet over to Paris, "we're really lucky to have you."

Watari glanced at L through the rearview mirror. "I like him better than you already."

L brought the tip of his thumb to his mouth to hide a smirk. "So do I."

* * *

><p>They left Sayu's apartment at six in the evening and arrived at the airport by six fifteen, their flight leaving at seven. Light thought it was surreal seeing Watari piloting the private jet while he and L were the only two passengers. Light chose the window seat and watched the scenery pass by for the first few minutes until finally turning to look at L who had been watching him, entertained.<p>

"What?"

"Light, have you ever been told that you are adorable?"

A flush spread across his cheeks and he turned to face the window again. "Not really."

"Well you are."

"Thanks?" He cleared his throat then looked down at his lap where his hands were resting. He started fidgeting with his thumbs and asked, "So is this normal for you?"

"Going on dates?"

"Oh, I meant flying around everywhere on your own private jet." A caramel gaze briefly flitted over to the detective.

L chuckled softly, cutting Light some slack and looking at the ceiling. "The answer to your question is yes, with my job this sort of thing happens far more often that I would like it to. Usually, I find another pilot so Watari can stay and watch the boys but sometimes it is necessary he comes with me for some of these jobs, which is when I desperately try to find a babysitter who has not heard of the terror that my sons are." L shook his head. "The answer to my question is no. It is not often I find someone who catches my attention."

Light could see his flushed face reflecting on the window glass from the corner of his eye and resigned himself to being unable to control that. They fell into a comfortable silence, knowing that they would have all the time they wanted once they landed in Paris to talk about anything that came to mind. After about an hour, Light yawned, drawing L's black gaze to him.

"You should sleep. I will wake you when we get there."

Light shook his head to rid himself of the desire to rest. He hadn't realized how much constantly putting Matt to bed at the same time then only staying up for just a bit longer himself had really become ingrained in him. "I'm alright."

"If I bring you a pillow and a blanket will you sleep?"

"But then you wouldn't have anyone to talk to and it's a twelve hour flight."

"Nonsense. I can go chat with Watari, he always has so much to say."

That made Light very curious but he yawned again before he could say anything. L unbuckled himself and went rummaging around in the overheard compartment, pulling out a white fluffy blanket and a light blue pillow. He set them up for a mildly protesting Light but in the end he gave in and made himself comfortable. They said their goodnights and for the first two hours, everything was fine until Light started moving around. L watched him curiously until Light moved enough that he switched from leaning against the pillow to leaning against L's shoulder.

The raven haired man stared until Light got comfortable again then huffed softly. "Light, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered, stretching his legs out and wondering if he would be better off sleeping for a bit too.

By the time they reached Paris, L had already slept for a surprising five hours and Light was still out cold. They landed at the airport Le Bourget and roughly half an hour later, they were walking into the Hotel Eiffel Trocadéro by four thirty in the afternoon. L went to get their keys for the room since Light felt shy to use his average French. Both of them were polyglots but Light didn't feel comfortable to use most of the other languages since he felt he was pretty mediocre at them. L and he had had a brief conversation in French ("_Comment vas-tu_?" "_L, je parle un peu français, mais mon accent n'est pas bon_." "_Light est très mignon_." "_L, tu n'est pas drôle_." "_Tu est souvent timide_." "_L, s'il te plaît_.") as they were getting out of the plane but Light still preferred if L went and did the official things himself.

When they got to their room, L frowned. "I apologize, Light. I thought I set up the _chambre de luxe_ but this must be the _chambre de luxe avec vue_." The room was really nice but there was only one bed.

Before L had a chance to turn around and walk back to the reception desk, Light spoke, "Well, it's ok, I don't mind if you don't mind."

They looked at each other until L nodded. "Then we will keep it. We should get our things settled so we can eat after."

"Great, I'm hungry."

"Then let's go to L'Astrance when we finish."

And now here they were, waiting for their food and sipping on their sweetened teas.

"What do you think of Paris so far?"

"I think it's amazing." They decided to walk from their hotel, crossing the Pont d'léna bridge, over the Seine river, Light stopping for a bit halfway through to just admire this in the evening. L told him they could explore a bit more tomorrow in the daylight but Light couldn't help it. He took a few pictures on his phone, even managing a selfie with L and the close by Eiffel Tower in the background. Light discreetly set that as his contact picture for L. They reached the L'Astrance restaurant, surprising Light to discover that L had made a reservation for them. It seemed L had everything planned. "I never would have thought that I'd have the chance to come here."

L fiddled with the straw in his tea. "I can show you the world."

Light smirked. "Shining, shimmering, splendid?"

L's smirk matched his. "Are you calling yourself a princess?"

The brunet took in a deep breath and looked away. "You win this one."

They talked for a bit more about anything, Light's birthday, how L became a detective, how they reacted upon knowing their sons had IQs as high as themselves. Books, movies, funny stories. It was a nice ambient.

Their food came, Light's looked delicious and honestly, so did L's but Light could not imagine that L would be able to put away that many slices of cake and treats.

"Feel free to take whatever you want," L had told him.

Light had initially declined, but a plate of strawberry tart caught his attention. L noticed and when Light wasn't looking, the detective silently pushed that plate towards him. Light looked at him, a little sheepish but happy.

When they finished, they slowly walked back to the hotel, chatting softly with each other.

Things weren't awkward when they reached their room. Light went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas while L did the same in the room. Not like there was any real need for it, but they went ahead and did it anyway. Light sat down on the left side of the bed and pulled his phone out, calling Sayu's phone.

* * *

><p>Overall, the first night was what Sayu would call a success. The boys ate their dinner, she made them do their homework because then they would have more free time on the weekend and they settled out their sleeping arrangements. Sayu and Matt would take her bed, Mello and Near would take the guest bed. The brothers had originally wanted to sleep with Matt but after ten minutes of trying to see who it would be, they agreed that they were getting nowhere fast and he was better off with his aunt. They knew they could sleep in since there was a nationwide staff development day which meant no school for any of them.<p>

Today, everyone took turns taking a shower after they all gathered for breakfast (assorted sugary cereal that Light would cringe at) and now at lunchtime, the apartment was tranquil.

And Light and L thought she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Her phone rang from the kitchen. Recognizing Light's ringtone, she dashed to it before the boys could get it. "_Mon frère!_ How's Paris?"

"Great, can you put us on speakerphone?"

She did and called the boys to her. They all went to the sofa and huddled around the phone.

"Hi dad!" Matt exclaimed happily. He had received a goodnight text from Light the night before but he really missed him.

"Sup dad," the brothers said.

"Matt! I miss you!" Light wanted to hug his son but couldn't and settled for leaning into L who took a spot right up against him.

"Near, Mello, I don't miss you." L deadpanned. Light flicked his knee and L had the urge to take a hold of his hand but refrained for now.

Mello scoffed across the phone. "Yeah, whatever dad."

"We know you're a softie," Near added, his tone mocking.

"Lies."

"Sayu, everything going alright?"

"For now, yeah, everything's been great. And you boys? Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

L faced Light, their faces separated by just a few inches when Light looked back. "I feel that list is quite short."

"It is." Light confirmed. Caramel eyes slightly widened after staring into black ones for so long, their owner almost missing what Sayu said.

"Meanies!"

"Alright, well it's getting late, so L and I are heading to bed. Goodnight! Love you!"

"We love you too!" the other end chorused. "Goodnight!"

They hung up and Light leaned down, turning off his phone and the light on his side of the room. He turned to his side to face L who was still sitting down. "Are you going to sleep?"

"In a bit. I really enjoyed our date."

Light nodded. "Me too." He bit his lower lip, debating something, then sat up, gave L a quick peck on the lips and pulled back, smiling. "Goodnight, L."

The detective blinked in surprise. He watched the brunet lay back down and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out soon after. L waited until he was sure Light was asleep.

"Goodnight. I think I have fallen for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Wow I was so out of my league with that Paris date lmao. Also, I took French last semester for the first time and did pretty well but honestly it's summer and have forgotten most of it, so my bad if the French is terrible, just roll with it please! Unless it's super bad, then tell me lol. Did you guys watch the drama? Light and L at a concert with music playing in the background and they only have eyes and ears for each other lmao. I'm hoping they do the whole handcuffing bit from the animemanga, that was fun lol.**

**So what did you guys think? I was gonna add a couple more scenes but this is already really long and I need to sleep lol so until the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting! It makes me so happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Monkey: Hi, wow it's been a while. Ok so this story is roughly halfway done. I know, I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Good news is, this is the last super fluff no plot chapter because the next chapter should start up the plot. Well, the attempt at a plot haha. Also, for the French in here, ironically in the time it took me to update, I took another semester of French so now I've taken French for a year but as it is winter break and I haven't been actively using it, I've forgotten all of it and tried my best. But if it's really bad someone please correct me on it and I will fix it right away lol. That being said, thanks for reading those of you who are still around! And thanks to all of you who have been favoriting/alerting/reviewing this story, you guys are so great. Also, this chapter goes back and forth with the present to the date in Paris for a bit, hope that won't be too confusing lol. Alright, have fun! Oh and Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p>"Honey, hold still," Light chided as he attempted to fix his son's hair.<p>

The boy pouted and paused his game. Neither knew what was up with his hair that morning, it just refused to cooperate with them. Light gave up and went to hunt down the hairspray. They were in his bathroom and as Light dug around for the hair product, Matt went back to playing as he kicked his legs from atop the bathroom counter.

"Aunt Sayu's seen me at my worst, I don't think she'll mind if my hair's a bit off today," Matt offered, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he went back to beating an enemy.

"Yes but I want you to look nice." Light found the can at last (contrary to popular belief, he didn't use any products in his hair no matter what Sayu said) and stepped back to Matt. He placed his hand on his son's forehead to shield his eyes and sprayed.

The redhead sneezed cutely.

Light did his best to style Matt's hair and in the end, it looked stylishly messy with the front slightly swept to the side and Light considered that a success. He softly patted Matt's bottom to get him off the counter and the redhead sped off. Light watched him go with a sigh.

Today was Sayu's birthday. She was turning twenty-one and she was going to have a tiny gathering at her apartment before going out drinking with some of her friends later in the evening.

He couldn't say he approved but so long as she was responsible, he hoped it would be ok. Besides, if things went wrong, then Light would pick her up. His phone beeped in his pocket, startling him out of his reverie. He smiled when he unlocked the screen and saw it was a text from L.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, L was the first to wake the next morning after having gone to bed a few hours after Light.<p>

L stayed up reading _The Faerie Queene_ (he couldn't wait to discuss it with Light who had already expressed his dislike of _The Faerie Queene_ but appreciated Spenser's smaller works, like _The Shepheardes Calender _and _Muiopotmos_) with a dim light, occasionally glancing at the sleeping brunet who tended to move around in his sleep. The detective was worried Light was having a nightmare but his features were soft and he looked to be in complete peace. Twice L heard Light mutter, "Matt, please put the game away," and, "go to sleep Matt."

L pulled the cover a bit higher on the brunet after he shifted a little closer to the center of the bed. Honestly, it wasn't really big enough to fit the two of them with room to spare but so long as they didn't roll off the bed, they'd be fine.

When morning came, L opened his eyes only to see Light's sleeping face mere inches from his own. He drew in a quick breath but made no other movements to avoid waking his bedmate. At some point in the night, Light had shifted closer to him, nearly sharing a pillow. L's arm somehow wound up loosely wrapped around the other's waist.

L blinked the sleep out of his eyes but stayed watching Light a bit longer.

The brunet's breathing pattern changed slightly, making L think that he'd wake up soon but he didn't.

The raven-haired man gently lifted his arm up from Light's waist, his arm getting caught in the sheet over them, forcing L's hand to rest on Light's hip again.

L froze when he felt soft, warm skin under his fingertips. Light didn't help when he unconsciously shifted closer to L, his tranquil breathing blending in with his own. L smiled softly. He didn't know what cosmic deity had been in his favor to meet this guy, but he was glad for it.

His fingers twitched before L tried once more to free himself from the covers and this time he was successful (though regretful) and managed to carefully sit up and quietly get out of bed. He glanced back to see if Light had woken but the younger man merely moved around, closer to the spot L had just vacated, as if searching for the warmth.

L went about his morning routine as quietly as he could.

Eventually, Light's breathing pattern changed again and the brunet slowly started to wake. He shifted under the covers, bringing them up a bit to hide his face from the sunlight streaming into the room.

"Good morning, Light." L was already showered and dressed, using a towel to dry his hair.

"Ah, L, morning." He gave him such a soft smile that L couldn't help but stare at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Light, are you aware that you wake up looking as perfect as always?"

A faint red dusted Light's cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous." He brought up the blanket to cover his whole head.

L laughed. "Well, it is another day in Paris, what would you like to do?"

Caramel eyes peeked out from the blanket. "There's so many things I'd like to do but I'm fine with whatever you'd like."

"I would like to spend the day with you."

Light smiled, lowering the blanket a little. "Is that all?"

L thought for a bit. "Yes."

Light slowly let the blanket fall, pooling around his waist. "Then, maybe we could just go sightseeing?"

"_Tu vas parler français aujourd'hui_?"

Light blushed. "_Oui, je vais parler seulement en francais, est-ce que tu aimes quand je parle autre langue_?"

"_Toutes les langues sont tres belles quand tu les parles_."

"_Tu es fou_."

"_Oui, mais seulement pour toi_."

With a blush that went to his ears, Light stood up and stammered a reply ("_J-je dois me laver, je serai rapide,_") as he gathered his clothes to hop into the shower, quickly shutting the door behind him. L let out a snort as soon as he heard the water running.

"_Tu es très, très mignon_, Light."

They made the most of the weekend, going to as many places as they could without overwhelming themselves, eating delicious food and the two of them speaking French to each other. Light was still shy with his accent but it seemed he was becoming more relaxed with L. At one point, Light saw something in a window display and unconsciously took hold of L's hand to drag him towards it. Even after they went into the store to buy what had caught Light's attention, once they stepped out, Light took L's hand again as if it were the most natural occurrence in the world.

At night, they called their sons and just before they fell asleep, Light turned to face L.

"Thanks for all this."

"You are very welcome. I am glad being here has made you happy."

Light leaned over and gently kissed L. "It has."

L chased him a bit as Light pulled back, kissing him again. Part of L wanted to bring Light in closer until there wasn't any space left between their bodies, but for tonight, this was perfect. "Goodnight."

Light rested his forehead against L's. "Goodnight, L." He pulled back with a smile that L could see even in the dark, and laid down, turning on his side, closing his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

L gave a tiny sigh. It was a good night indeed.

* * *

><p>"Open the door!"<p>

L rolled his eyes. A part of him hoped that his sons would one day get along with each other but he realistically understood that it was a pipe dream.

"Near!"

"There are other bathrooms!"

"My shampoo is in this one!"

"If you would just shave your head this wouldn't be a problem!"

Mello raised his fist to pound on the door again but a hand took hold of it. "Boys, you two are being ridiculous." L softly knocked on the door with his knuckles. "You two are brothers. Share the bathroom."

"He hogs the mirror though!" Near said from inside.

"You flushed my toothbrush down the toilet!"

L pinched the bridge of his nose. "Near, are you done?"

"Yeah."

L did something with the doorknob and it opened, revealing Near covered in a white fluffy towel. L took two steps into the bathroom, picked up his son and walked back out. "Mello the bathroom is yours. Ten minutes."

"But that's not fair!" Mello glared at the albino who stuck his tongue out at him.

"If the two of you are not ready in fifteen minutes you are not going." The finality in his voice kicked Mello into gear—the blond raced into the bathroom and shut the door. L calmly walked Near to his room and set him down. "Fifteen minutes."

The boy in the big towel nodded and L made his way back to his own room, sighing. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

Honestly, these boys would one day mean the end of him.

He wouldn't trade his sons for anything—well… no, no he wouldn't, but he had to wonder where they got all this incredible energy from. L was generally laidback and their mom was adventurous but nothing like this.

He thought back to Light and Matt, both so calm and such sweethearts.

Mello's loud cursing rang out from the bathroom after a particularly loud crash. L turned around to open the door but Mello called out that he was fine. L shook his head and walked to the desk where his phone was charging. Maybe texting Light would do some good.

_My house is chaos and I feel like the universe must be punishing me for the crimes of a past life. I hope your morning is going better than mine._

He sent the text then hopped into his own shower to get ready for Sayu's birthday.

It was interesting to see how much things could change in such a short amount of time due to meeting some new people.

L had, up until a few months ago, been generally apathetic to his life. He loved his wild sons and he enjoyed his job of hunting down criminals smart enough to evade capture only to be tracked down (quite easily, he might add), by himself. The mother of his sons occasionally came by and while there wasn't any malice between them, they usually left each other alone and things were good that way.

Life was a routine but it was one he was so accustomed to that he had no problems with it and figured life would stay like this, at least until his sons were well into their teens.

And then Near and Mello decided to destroy that routine by bringing Light into his life.

L stepped out of the shower with a chuckle as he thought about the wording of that sentence.

Light, with his cheerful disposition and ability to see the good in everyone. He was so incredibly smart and he always put all his loved ones first. With his son Matt, the shy little genius L knew could easily rival Near and Mello but instead he was sweet and adorable and got along well with them. With Sayu, the Yagami wild-child who loved her family and had seen some tough times with them but didn't let it make her jaded. L wondered if that was a Yagami family trait. With Misa and Kiyomi, such friendly girls who cared about L and his sons instantly and who just wanted everyone to be happy.

And it wasn't just all good, either. L liked the flaws that came with these new people in his life. Light's ability to see good in people blinded him to the fact that despite being his best friend, Mikami was not a good person. Matt was too shy, incapable of really making friends and desperately latched onto Mello and Near because they were just like him. Sayu was aware of what her brother did to raise her and tried so hard to be independent so Light wouldn't worry but it would only make him worry more. Kiyomi and Misa, they wanted Light to settled down with someone, would they have latched onto anyone (other than Mikami) who showed some interest in Light?

L raked a hand through his wet hair, fingering the ends of it as he took the length into account. Maybe it was time to trim it soon.

He dressed and walked over to his phone, a small smile on his lips at seeing he had a message from Light.

_Ahahaha, you make it sound so bad but they're angels. My morning has gone alright, I had so much trouble with Matt's hair today but I think we got it now. I bet today will be fun and I'm excited to see you again._

L looked fondly down at the phone.

It would be their first time meeting up again since their trip to Paris.

_Me too. After Sayu's party, would you like to come over? Both you and Matt._

L barely had enough time to pick out a pair of "nice" shoes before he steeled himself to journey into the outside and face his sons, when his phone beeped.

_We would love to._

L pocketed the phone, checked to make sure he looked decent and braced himself to open the door.

It was silent outside.

"Boys!"

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time?" L asked as the two gathered their luggage and made their way through the airport to see their sons again.<p>

They were holding hands and L felt Light shyly squeeze his hand. "I had an amazing time, thank you for the incredible experience." Light's caramel eyes locked with L's black ones and L nodded. Light returned to scanning over the mass of people, trying to find their families.

"Out of curiosity," L began as he also looked for their relatives, "any future dates, would they be better in or out of the country?"

Light grinned. "Either works but maybe next time if we leave the country we can take the boys with us?"

"Deal."

"Dad!" a voice called out in the cluster of people. They recognized that voice.

Soon, a blur of red dashed through the people in front of them came barreling into Light who let go of L's hand to immediately wrap around the red blur.

"Welcome back! I missed you so much!"

Light maneuvered Matt around so he could pick him up. "I missed you too." He kissed his son's cheek and looked at L.

"True to my word, I brought him back in one piece," L said to the redhead, spying his sons racing towards them as well.  
>Matt buried his face into Light's neck and shyly peeked at L. "Thank you."<p>

"Yo dad!" Mello called out, appearing in front of the three. "Did you bring us back anything good?"

"I'll be happy if he brought us anything at all," Near commented, his white hair popping up just behind Mello.

L rolled his eyes. "You just want me for my things."

The boys grinned.

Light hid a laugh in Matt's hair. "You're all so funny."

"The funny thing is you think they are joking," L deadpanned. "I thought I told you to wait with Watari and Sayu. What if you got lost?" He turned his attention back to his boys who tried their best to look innocent.

"We would've just created a giant spectacle of ourselves to draw attention." Near replied, his brother nodding along.

"I will not have you corrupting Matt."

"Don't worry, we'll keep him out of trouble!"

"I am not worried about that, I am worried about the two of _you_ getting into trouble." He placed his hands on the tops of Near and Mello's heads. "Be good and help us bring our stuff."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll just set Matt down—"

Near put up a hand to stop the brunet.

"We got this," Mello told them and he and his brother took hold of all their baggage and they all slowly made their way out.

"Light!" Sayu yelled with a wave as soon as they stepped outside of the airport. She ran towards them (in five inch heels) with a huge grin on her face then nearly tackled Light and Matt down. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"I hope my sons were not too much trouble?" L asked when she smiled at him too.

"Nah! They were great!" Sayu stepped away from Light to briefly hug L as well. "You ever need a babysitter when I'm not working, you can come to me." She patted him twice with a sweet smile.

L narrowed his eyes at his sons. "Do you two just pretend to be monsters when you are with me?"

"Yep," came their immediate reply.

Light snorted at their antics, the boys grinning at L who tried to flick the back of their heads only for them to dodge in time. He felt Matt shifting in his arms. Matt rarely let himself be held now that he was getting bigger but this probably came from being away from each other for so long.

"I brought you back some souvenirs," Light whispered to the redhead after kissing the top of his head again.

"I'm happier with you being back."

Light's heart swelled. "Next time, l said we could all go for a trip."

Matt nodded into Light's chest, squeezing him just a bit more.

* * *

><p>"Sayu, honestly, I can't believe you're not ready," Light sighed with a small shake of his head. He and Matt had just let themselves into her apartment with Light's spare key, Matt carrying the presents for Sayu. Light was in Sayu's room, trying to wake the birthday girl up who should have been up hours ago. He left Matt in charge of making sure the living room was clean enough to accept company. Light would compensate him later with a really big piece of cake.<p>

The sleepy brunette groaned into her pillow. "It's too early."

"It's one in the afternoon."

"And on my days off," Sayu yawned, "I get up around four."

Light gently shook her. "Your guests will start to arrive soon, why didn't you just have your party later in the day?"

"Because I'm gonna get so smashed later in the day, it was better to make my peace with the people who know me in the daylight."

"Yeah," Light rolled his eyes, "alright little Miss Badass, I'll be sure to let everyone know you were too lazy to get ready and couldn't go out drinking tonight, especially given that you have a tiny tolerance so you'd be gone after three shots of anything and half a margarita." Light pulled her blanket off her and shook her some more.

Sayu whined. "You're so mean." She sat up, rubbing her eyes then stretched her arms out. She missed the fond look Light gave her when her actions reminded him of when she was really little. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up." Light stifled a giggle at her bedhead. She noticed and frowned. "Shut it, we can't all look as gorgeous as you do when you get up in the morning."

Light smirked. He sat down on the bed beside her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Sayu."

She squeezed him tightly. "Thanks, bro."

He ruffled her hair. "Go get ready, Matt and I will take care of things in the meantime."

She jumped off the bed and rushed into the shower with a laugh. She raced out as quickly as she went in, looking sheepish. "I forgot my clothes."

She went into her closet and pulled out a cute skirt and top and made her way into her bathroom, only to come out seconds later again. "I forgot a towel."

Light shook his head. "Good to know you'll never change." He got up and went to the living room to help Matt.

"Did she wake up?" Matt asked, washing some dishes. Light relieved him of that duty and instead had him drying the dishes.

"You'd think she'd be excited to be celebrating her twenty-first but it looks like she'd rather sleep."

Matt giggled. "That sounds like her."

The two of them finished up quickly then gave the apartment a final run through. When they finished, Sayu still hadn't come out of her room. Light went to sit on the couch and Matt sat beside him.

Matt leaned his head against Light's shoulder. "I didn't bring my games."

"Good, you'll be playing with Mello and Near today, then we'll go over to L's place." The brunet rested his head on top of the redhead's.

"Like a sleepover?"

"Hmmm, sure, but we'd have to ask L."

The doorbell rang.

"Well speak of the devil." When Light opened the door, L and his sons were there, the two boys holding big presents. "Hi." He and L locked gazes. They didn't tell their sons that they had become closer in Paris, but they felt they didn't need to do anything different for now because things were going well between them. They instead opted for smiling at each other.

"Hi Light, hi Matt!" The boys chorused.

"Hi guys," Matt replied with a wave.

"Is Sayu awake?"

"She's getting ready." Light stepped to the side so the newcomers could walk in, closing the door behind them. Matt shyly tugged on the bottom of Light's shirt. "Oh right, L, you invited us over tonight, does that mean we could have a sleepover?"

L looked down at his sons. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Mello and Near grinned, putting the presents down and crowding around Matt, each taking a hand and dragging him to the living room, all chatting away about the fun stuff they'd be doing tonight.

"Thanks, L."

"Light, you do not need to thank me for everything. I am happy if you are happy."

"You're too kind to me."

L stepped closer to Light. He opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang and Sayu came running out of her room.

Light averted his gaze from L with a shy smile and stepped back to open the door, revealing Misa and Kiyomi who were also carrying presents.

"Hello everybody!" Sayu exclaimed happily and dramatically, "finally the gorgeous birthday girl has made her appearance. I am twenty-one today, applaud me." She posed for them and Light took out his phone to take a picture of her as everyone applauded her. "Alright, let's keep this party super chill since I gotta save up my energy for later tonight when I get epically shitfaced—" Light cleared his throat. "I mean, well no, that is what I mean, sorry bro, let me have this one." She gave a beautiful smile and everyone couldn't help but be charmed by her.

The party was small but fun, full of food and cake that Light and L brought along, the eight just having a good time with each other. Sayu had other friends, but she decided to keep this get together with just her family and closest friends, the others she'd meet up with later when they went bar hopping.

Sayu met up with Light in the kitchen while he was making chocolate and strawberry milkshakes for the boys.

"Today is a good day," Sayu sighed with a smile on her face. "Think mom and dad are partying it up there for me?"

Light handed her a piña colada before kissing the top of her head. "Of course they are." He glanced at the drink in her hands. "That one's yours, there's alcohol in it. Don't let the boys try it." He winked at her then returned to making milkshakes for the under aged people in the apartment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sayu skipped out of the kitchen, careful not to drop her drink, and went over to where Misa and Kiyomi were talking to L. She whispered to them that Light was making piña colada's and the adults went into the kitchen.

Light rolled his eyes and told them to wait until he was done with the milkshakes for the boys.

In the end, it was around six in the afternoon when the girls left, Sayu cheering excitedly for her night out drinking with her friends. The remaining five went over to L's house.

"Oh wait," Light spoke up as he walked up to the front door with L. "We don't have any supplies."  
>"Do not worry about a thing, Light, I am sure we have everything you need." L said, unlocking the door to his large house. It was large by Light's standards and it was large by anyone's standards, for being a house that only had three people, four if one included Watari.<p>

The first thing Mello and Near did was drag Matt up to their room, eager to show him their game collection. Matt picked up one of his favorite games and asked if they could play it. Near and Mello practically tripped over themselves in their haste to get everything they needed so they could play.

In the meantime, Light and L were in the living room, Light sitting on the couch and L following right after.

"This is such a nice house," Light commented, caramel eyes looking all over the place.

"Thank you, I will give you the tour later. I just hope you will still think that in the morning when my sons are raising hell."

Light rolled his eyes fondly. "They're angels."

"This is their natural habitat."

"It could be interesting."

L looked up the stairs, making sure the boys weren't nearby watching, and leaned over to kiss Light. The brunet startled, but raised a hand to L's neck, bringing him just a little closer, deepening their kiss just a bit more. L reached over to cup Light's cheek, thumb lightly stroking it when he heard the boys yelling upstairs, opening the door and saying something about dinner.

Light sighed into the kiss and lowered his hand, pushing L back slightly with the other. They shared a look that lasted long enough for the boys to reach the top of the stairs and make their way down.

Light stood up. "Well, what should we make for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" the boys yelled out as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were sporting large grins on their faces and Light looked at them fondly.

"Really?" L asked.

"With lots of meatballs!" Mello cheered, racing into the kitchen.

The other two followed after and Light turned to look at L. "Let's go make dinner."

All was going great a couple hours later; dinner was made, was served and currently being eaten at the table. Mello and Near were fighting over why Mello got to have more meatballs on his first serving while Light was reminding Matt to wipe his face when he made too much of a mess with the sauce. L was watching them, thinking that this was something he would like to see from now on, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mello and Near yelled out. Light was up before L was, acting on instinct and following them just before they opened the door.

Outside stood a beautiful woman.

Mello and Near stared at her, while she stared curiously at Light.

No one spoke for a couple seconds until Mello blurted out, "Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Hi, see? I'm attempting a plot here lol. So things could either go really well or really bad, what do you guys think? Is this even the plot or will the plot start later? Will Mikami make a reappearance? Unfortunately, yes lol. It's late and I tried going over this but any mistakes are mine, I will go back to fix them later. Oh and any bookcollection of poems/literature/whatever mentioned in this story is something I've read so if anyone ever wants to talk to me about some of these-like Light sharing my dislike for _The Faerie Queene-_then feel free to do so! Though I'm more active on my twitter and tumblr which can be found on my profile lol. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update soon! (Hopefully before the spring semester starts lol.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Monkey: Well, it's been a while lmao. Hi. Why am I updating on Valentine's Day? Because I was scrolling through tumblr in the morning, thinking 'aw yeahh, vday means a revival of fanart and fanfics! …. Oh yeah, I have fanfics I should probably update' so here I am, updating lol. I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger (someone reviewed sounding like they weren't happy that I brought the mom in, maybe they thought she'd be a love rival?) but I hope the way I turned this story surprises people lol. I hope y'all are having a fun Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! I always get so happy when people like my story.**

* * *

><p>The beautiful woman continued staring at Light, easily sidestepping the boys to get closer to the brunet, she was shorter than him, fair skinned, wearing sunglasses despite it being night out, and was blonde and beautiful.<p>

She surprised him by reaching her hands up. She cupped his cheeks, turning his face this way and that despite Mello and Near protesting.

"You are stunning," she commented, bringing his face close to hers.

"Um," Light managed before she kissed him.

Many things happened at once.

Light's caramel eyes went wide as he stumbled forward a bit, inadvertently bringing their bodies closer together.

Near and Mello paled, simultaneously yelling, "mom!" in matching horrified tones.

Matt, who walked over to them, froze as his face turned red.

A small crash was heard when L dropped his fork onto the plate and walked over to them, standing right behind Light.

The woman pulled away, her teeth gently biting on Light's lower lip as she did so. She smirked, catching how she left Light a little dazed. She appreciated the gorgeous blush that spread even to his ears. She released his face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Wedy."

"I-I'm Light." He took a step back when she gave him a dazzling smile, causing him to bump into L who placed a hand on Light's hip and pushed him behind him.

Wedy placed her hands on top of Near and Mello's heads to ruffle their hair. Near had his hand covering his face. Mello rolled his eyes. "Mom…"

Wedy giggled and took a step forward, waving at L. "Yo."

"Hi."

She stopped walking when she stood in front of Matt whose wide brown eyes stared up at her. He had a blush that matched Light's. Wedy looked between Light and Matt. "Oh crap, are you married?"

"N-no," Light weakly replied, unable to look her in the face. He could taste a hint of red wine in his mouth and he hadn't been drinking any which made him blush harder.

Wedy sighed in relief.

L sighed in resignation. "Just because he is not married does not mean you can go around kissing everyone."

Wedy pouted. "But I love beautiful people." She crouched down closer to Matt's height. "And what's your name, cutie?"

"M-Matt," the redhead stammered shyly, looking over at Light who walked over to him.

"This is my son, he's a little shy." Matt hid behind his leg. Light, who had regained most of his composure the moment Matt looked like he needed him, was staring curiously at Wedy, a very faint red dusting his cheeks.

She smiled at him, reaching up to lightly pat his cheek. She laughed when he flinched a bit. "Don't worry gorgeous, I won't jump you again." She lowered her sunglasses, revealing a pair of aqua blue eyes. Her voice sounded like velvet. "Unless you want me to."  
>"Ok." L cut in before stepping in between them. "Wedy, you should have told me you were coming."<p>

She walked into the living room, taking off her leather jacket and tossing it onto the couch as she walked by. "And ruin the surprise? At least I used a door this time. Though, I guess I was the one surprised." She took off her sunglasses and winked at Light whose face looked like it would never stop being red at the rate it was going. She cackled when she saw that.

Mello finally had the sense to close the front door then crossed his arms over his chest as he walked passed her, stopping just outside the kitchen. "Mom, you are so embarrassing."

Near shook his head as he joined his brother's side. "I think you've scarred them."

L put a hand on Light's shoulder. "I apologize for her." Black eyes searched through caramel ones, checking to see if their owner was really ok.

In those split moments, Light's eyes seemed to be apologizing too. Light thought he was at fault for the mother of L's sons kissing him out of nowhere. L tried to convey that he had nothing to worry about and Light looked visibly relieved.

"It's ok, she's friendly." Light commented.

Wedy came out of the kitchen with a can of beer in her hands. "Oh he's precious. His son is cute too. Are you keeping them? Can I keep them?" She opened the can with a perfectly manicured, sharp, red nail before slamming back most of its contents.

"No one is keeping them," L immediately replied. He turned to Light. "Friendly is definitely one way of describing her."

Near walked over to Matt who shyly looked at the albino's outstretched arm. "Come on, Matt. Let's leave the adults to do adult stuff." Matt timidly took Near's hand, the albino smiled and guided the redhead back to Mello who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with an armful of snacks. Matt looked back at Light who nodded encouragingly.

Wedy watched the three of them leave and turned to the two men. "I can't wait to see that dynamic when they're older."

Light smiled. He'd been thinking the same thing. L walked over to the dinner table and picked up his cherry pie.

"So why are you here?" he wasn't accusing, his tone sounded genuinely curious.

Wedy shrugged, taking a seat on the couch and undoing the straps of her five inch stilettos. Light had a brief image of her and Sayu meeting and thought they'd get along well. But maybe the world wasn't quite ready for that yet. "Was in between jobs at the moment, thought I'd swing by." She chugged the rest of the beer and settled the empty can on the ground by her discarded shoes.

"You know you are always welcome here," L made his way back to the living room with his pie, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Wedy. He glanced at Light who took his cue and sat beside him.

"Ah, what did you work as?" Light asked, shaking his head when L offered him some pie.

Wedy smirked. "I'm a woman of many talents."

"She is a world-class thief." L answered around a mouthful of pie.

She frowned. "Way to keep the mystery alive."

Light looked between them, an eyebrow raised. "So a detective and a thief?"  
>"I know right? Such a cliché, I can hardly believe it myself," Wedy replied with a wink. "So, are you two a thing?"<p>

"Yes."

"Kinda?"

"Light, do you let him get away with everything?"

"He lets me get away with nothing." L looked sad for more than just having finished his pie.

"Good. I approve." Wedy decided. She eyed Light. "Although L, I think you're a little out of your league." She eyed his blush. "Way out of your league."  
>"But you and him, I mean you're so—"<p>

"Yes. Way out of my league." L set the plate on the ground. "I took him to Paris a few weeks back."

Wedy whistled. "Very nice. Light, what do you do?"

"I'm in between jobs but—"

"He's a man of many talents."

Wedy chuckled. "Wow you are so gone on him."

"Um," Light began, drawing both of their attentions. "I know it's not my place to ask, but what relationship do the two of you have?"

"A boring one," Wedy replied with a wave of her hand.

"A normal one." L replied.

Light stared at them because that didn't tell him anything.

Wedy smiled. "Don't worry. He's all yours. I can't be tied down. I have sons who know I love them and they know I'm not the kind of person to stick around."

"Our love was mostly alcohol based," L deadpanned.

Wedy winced. "That too." She shrugged.

"She is the mother of my sons."

"He's the father of mine. Let's leave it at that."

Light looked between the two of them and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at their matching expressions.

"Oh L, he's adorable, I can see why you fell for him."

L looked at Light. "He's also a genius. And he has a long list of great qualities that caught my attention."

Light flushed scarlet.

Wedy brought her legs up onto the couch and crossed them under her, uncaring that she was in a skirt. "And you have a son, tell me about that cutie."

"He is a genius too," L said.

"He's shy when meeting new people but he's a good kid." Light added.

She nodded. "He's precious and I can see why my sons love him."

"He does not yet realize the power he has over them," L commented, bringing a thumb up to his mouth.

Light agreed. "I worry a little about that."

"I would not worry until they are in their adolescent years."

Wedy snorted. "And the mom?"  
>Light looked down. "She died shortly after Matt was born. It was a complicated birth."<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Wedy stood up from the couch and walked over to him, arms out. L looked like he was going to stop her but she went ahead and, climbing onto the couch to do so, hugged Light who hesitated a bit before hugging her back. "I'm sure you've done a wonderful job raising Matt." She pulled away, leaving a hand on his back.

"It wasn't just us, I raised my sister for a few years too, so she helped a lot," Light replied.

"Your sister. But your parents…?"

"… Died a little before Matt was born."

"Oh Light," she pulled him into another hug. "L, if you ever do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down."

"I will never hurt Light."

Wedy pulled away and Light offered a tiny smile. His eyes lost a little of their brightness. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood."

"You didn't," Wedy and L were quick to assure.

"I think we should get some rest, it has been a long day," L said, standing up to pick up his plate and Wedy's empty beer can. He put them away in the kitchen.

"I want to sleep with Light!" Wedy said.

L immediately shut her down. "Light will have his own room, we have enough space for you to have your own room too."

"Boo." Wedy complained. She gave Light's hand a squeeze before hopping off the couch and making her way up the stairs.

L was collecting the dishes everyone left behind from the dining room table and Light joined him.

"Here, let me h—"

Light didn't finish as L pressed his lips to his own. He let out a little gasp of surprise and L took that moment to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to erase any trace of Wedy ever having touched Light. L pulled Light closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as Light put his arms around L's neck.

L's hands moved over Light's hips, teasing, gently coaxing the shirt up, fingers softly grazing over Light's warm skin.

Light sighed into the kiss and brought a hand up to put in L's hair.

L's thumbs slid under the waistband of Light's pants and—

Someone cleared their throat.

Light practically jumped away from L who gave an unimpressed stare at the person who interrupted them.

It was Wedy, smirking.

"Not that that wasn't super hot, but earlier Light said you were "kinda" a couple and I'm guessing that means the boys don't know, or at least don't know all of it." Light's blush answered that. "So luckily I was the one that caught you, maybe you guys should make out after the boys are in bed."

She walked into the kitchen and retrieved another can of beer.

"It's the grown up warm milk." She winked and went back up the stairs.

L sighed. "Light—"  
>The brunet took a couple steps towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

With a shy smile, Light said, "Thanks for today. Goodnight, L."

"Sweet dreams, Light."

Light went upstairs and L busied himself with putting away the dishes and setting them in the sink. He'd do them later.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about our mom," Near said once the three of them got to the boys' room.<p>

"Yeah, she can be a little intense," Mello added, dumping the snacks into a pile in front of the tv where they planned to play games for a bit.

"She seems nice," Matt spoke, sitting down on the ground as Near dug through the snacks while Mello looked for a new game to play.

Near passed Matt a bag of skittles, his favorite. He also threw a twix bar at Mello who flipped him off but still ate it. Near ate some pretzels.

Mello snorted. "Yeah, she's cool. She does her own thing, we get it."

Matt hadn't opened his candy yet. He was playing with the bag, slowly moving all the skittles from one side of the bag to the other. He didn't even realize he was doing it. "Do you guys see her often?"

Mello and Near froze, exchanging glances without Matt noticing.

Near spoke first. "We usually see her once or twice a year."

"Not really big on birthdays or holidays, just days when she wants to come by." Mello continued, thinking about it. "She'll usually stay for a couple days then leave again."

"She likes to travel," Near finished. Both he and Mello knew what she liked to do for a living but they feared telling Matt their mom was a professional thief might scare him away.

Mello abandoned his search of the game and sat next to Matt. He reached out to ruffle Matt's red hair.

The action snapped Matt out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

Mello offered him a bite of his twix. Matt was going to reject it when the blond broke off a piece and offered it to him.

Matt took it and popped it in his mouth.

Near came over and sat on Matt's other side. The albino took the bag of skittles from Matt so he could open it.

He took Matt's hand and poured some skittles out, picking out the yellow ones because Matt didn't like those. Matt ate the orange ones first.

They sat in silence for what felt like a long time until Matt spoke. "I always wondered what it'd be like to have a mom." He ate two purple ones. "I love my dad and he's done so much for me but," he ate a red one, "I never got to meet her."

Mello and Near scooted closer to him and wrapped their arms around the redhead. Matt sighed. "Sorry I killed the mood."

"Nah, it's healthier to accept your feelings instead of trying to hide them," Mello told him.

"It's ok to feel sad or anything, you're allowed to see other people's situations and wonder," Near added. "You didn't kill the mood."

"I mean we wonder what it'd be like if our mom was at home and stuff, but this is the life we got." Mello continued.

Near poured Matt a few more skittles, taking out a yellow one, and watching Matt slowly eat them. "You live, you learn, you deal with the hand fate deals you."

"In our case things weren't too bad because we eventually got to meet you, right?" Mello grinned.

Matt shyly smiled. "I really like you guys."

Near and Mello felt a blush spread across their faces. Mello choked a bit on the last bit of twix in his mouth. Near looked away from them.

"W-we like you too," they quietly replied.

Mello jumped up from the ground. "So, I say we play something then head to sleep." He rushed over to find a game, dropping a couple he picked out.

Near jumped up too. "Yeah, I'd like to see you lose endlessly at whatever game you pick. Right, Matt?" He went to grab more snacks, tripping over an abandoned snickers bar.

"You little shit," Mello muttered, narrowly avoiding stepping on a game on the ground, but in doing so, slipped and hit the bookshelf behind him.

Matt watched them, a little confused and a little happy. He liked his friends. He hoped they'd be around for a long time. He giggled at their antics.

Mello and Near paused, staring at him then each other, sighing in relief that they made Matt smile again.

Outside, Wedy and Light were quietly giggling as well. Wedy had stopped by their room with her can of beer in one hand. She was going to knock but heard them talking and decided to eavesdrop. Light had popped up shortly after. She put a finger to her lips and glanced at the closed door. Light felt a little bad for eavesdropping but he did it anyway. He was a little sad hearing Matt but he understood him. And he liked that Mello and Near were quick to help.

"They're precious," Wedy mouthed to him when Matt caused her sons to get flustered.

Light nodded. "Goodnight Wedy."

"See you in the morning."

They parted and Light went to his room, the one next to the boys' room in case Matt needed him at all. He stripped and performed his nightly routine. He was sure Matt wouldn't need him tonight. He found good friends in L's sons.

During the night, Mello, Matt and Near finally went to bed. After arguing where Matt was going to sleep, the brothers decided to build a pillow fort for Matt in the middle of their room and the three of them slept in that together.

Wedy finished her beer and she stripped down into nothing but her undergarments and went straight to bed.

Light was originally alone in his room but halfway through the night, Wedy came in, not waking him until she was under the covers with him. Light was surprised but figured it didn't matter much. Until she pressed her body up against his as she slept. Light's face went completely red when he felt she wasn't wearing much clothes.

Almost like L had a sixth sense for this, he came into the room not long after and he was about to wake Wedy up but Light stopped him.

"Let her sleep, she must've had a rough day," Light whispered. Wedy snuggled up more against him, as if happy he defended her. Light flushed again and L narrowed his eyes.

"Then you can sleep with me."

Wedy unconsciously tightened her grip around him.

Light had to wonder if she was actually asleep. He smiled sheepishly at L before lifting up the covers and patting the space next to him. L climbed in after debating it for a few seconds and pressed up against Light's other side.

Light sighed. Hopefully it woudn't be too long of a night.

In the morning, Light was the second person to wake up. He noticed Wedy was gone, but L was out cold. Light spent a few moments staring at L, recalling that it was rare to see L sleeping so soundly, before deciding to get up and make breakfast.

He pressed a kiss to L's forehead and carefully got out of bed to perform his morning routine.

After a quick shower, he headed downstairs only to see Wedy in the kitchen, making pancakes in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Light flushed. "Wedy!"

She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning Light!" She pointed to the steadily growing batch of mixed pancakes on the counter. "I'm making pancakes, any requests?"

Light looked to the side, avoiding looking at her body. "Please put some clothes on before L sees you and throws a fit."

Wedy laughed. "You're too cute."

Light fiddled with his own shirt. "It's cold out."

"You precious boy, I can see why L likes you so much." Wedy turned around and went back to making another pancake.

Light took off his shirt and held it out to her. "Please, at least wear this."

She looked at him with a smirk. "Alright, if you insist." She put on his shirt and he sighed when he saw that it went down to her mid thighs.

"I'll help you, want some eggs and bacon? I told L to buy more breakfast food because strawberry shortcake doesn't count," Light said as he opened the fridge and started taking out the eggs.

"Sure. What kind of pancakes does Matt like?"

"He likes all of them but as of last week he's into strawberry pancakes," Light replied, getting the bacon out.

Wedy nudged him to the side and dug around in the fridge searching for some strawberries. "You're a good person, Light."

She pulled a box of strawberries out, setting them on the counter beside the fridge. She stood in front of Light and put her hands on his cheeks. He stopped and stared at her, a faint red appearing on his face. She kind of left-fielded him just now.

"T-thank you."

Wedy smiled. "I'm glad L found you." She stood on her tiptoes and gently pulled Light's head down a bit so she could press a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for making them happy." She grinned when Light smiled at her.

Someone cleared their throat.

The two turned to face L who looked very unimpressed. It seemed to be his default expression around Wedy. He eyed her, noticing that Light was shirtless and she was wearing his shirt. And a quick glance confirmed she was hardly wearing anything underneath. Light smiled at him, a radiant grin that softened L's gaze.

"Good morning, L."

Wedy smirked beside him, letting go of his face and patting his butt lightly, going back to the pancakes. "Chill, L, I'm not here to steal your man."

L sniffed. "I would turn you in in a heartbeat."

"Oh L, you wound me."

Light walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "We're making breakfast, you should go get the boys."

"And leave you here with her?"

"L," Light frowned.

Wedy cackled. "Oh is this where I suggest a threesome?"

L glared at her. Light stood in between them with a disarming smile. "You know what I'll go get the boys."

He walked out of the kitchen, hoping the two wouldn't let the breakfast burn.

Once Light was out of earshot, Wedy turned to face L.

"He's a good guy, I can see why you like him."

"Yes."

"I'm not gonna take him from you. Besides, I'm swinging a bit more for the soft skin, pouty lips and perfect breasts right now."

L raised a brow. "I did not know that."

"I have a lot of fun on my travels." She winked at him.

L hummed, heading to his coffee maker. "I am glad you are happy."

Wedy sighed. "I do wonder what it would have been like if I'd stayed, but I'm happy things are working out for everyone." She finished the strawberry pancake and went to start the eggs and bacon until Light came back.

L nodded. "Yes. In another life, maybe."

"Well, this kind of talk is too heavy this early in the morning. Pass me a beer."

L obliged. "Will you be visiting more often?"

"Nah, you know me, a wanderer."

"You are still always welcome here."

She smiled at him. "Thanks L."

At that point, Light came in, smiling and staring at his phone. "Guys look, they're adorable." He showed them his phone and on it, a picture of the three boys sleeping in the fort, though the pillow fort had mostly fallen around them by now. Matt was in the middle with Near and Mello curled up on either side of him. "I'm gonna set this as my background."

"That scene looks familiar." L commented as Light changed his phone wallpaper. He and Wedy exchanged glances without Light noticing.

She laughed. "Oh this family is gonna be a blast when they grow up."

"Hm?" Light asked, not having paid attention as he kept staring at the picture with a fond smile. They could hear the boys slowly started to descend the stairs for breakfast.

"Nothing," Wedy and L replied with a smile.

So long as all went well, this family would turn out to be a happy one.

Maybe Wedy would visit more often to see how it was going.

"I smell pancakes!" Mello hollered halfway down the stairs.

He and Near tried elbowing each other out of the way to get into the kitchen first. Matt moved to the side to avoid them and walked inside with a grin.

Light went back to helping Wedy with breakfast and eventually, the six of them ate together, smiling and happy throughout.

Matt watched everyone with a smile. He liked this family. He hoped it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: Hehe. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Who saw something like this coming? Am I finally getting close to a plot? Yes? Well, the next chapter won't be as cute and fluffy as this one soooooooo yeah. Let's see how that goes lol. I honestly don't know when I'll update again. But hopefully it'll be soon! I own up to any and all mistakes found while reading this story, if they're really bad, I'll fix them at a later date, otherwise, please bear with them lol. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
